<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thousand Hamlets by ouhajime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729069">A Thousand Hamlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime'>ouhajime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Coherence AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, a lot of OoC, but i don't regret it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　•　Coherence AU<br/>　•　电影译名：彗星来的那一夜<br/>　•　和原电影有很大的剧情/角色分配差别<br/>　•　请看过电影的各位不要剧透<br/>　•　虽然估计剧透也看不透，我魔改太多<br/>　•　私设满天飞<br/>　•　原著四年级背景，因此有不完全的罗赫、正在谈恋爱的塞秋提及，有金妮→哈利→秋的单箭头提及<br/>　•　出于某些会剧透的原因，箭头大概比我标出来的还多<br/>　•　出于某些会剧透的原因，除了德拉科以外，其他角色多方面严重OOC预警<br/>　•　我还得填金妮性格转变最关键一年的大坑，我好难</p><p> </p><p>　•　BGM：Billie Eilish-COPYCAT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PART 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>　　“我已经说烦了，但我还是要再说一遍——这是最后一次我陪你冒这个险，帕金森！”</p><p>　　“哦，得了吧！好像你不想吃苹果馅饼似的！”</p><p>　　“还不是因为你把我拉出来了？！”德拉科·马尔福愤怒地甩了甩右手，总算把快要被扯变形的袖子从潘西手里拽了出来。“五个月了，潘西。自从圣诞舞会结束，每个星期你至少有三个晚上拉我陪你去厨房吃宵夜！我都胖了！”</p><p>　　德拉科掀开长袍，双手抓住睡衣往背后一收，低头怒视自己的腹部。</p><p>　　潘西跟着他的视线看下去，气急败坏推了德拉科一把；“滚！别逼我给你下咒，马尔福！你身上从来就没有赘肉！”</p><p>　　“你没有立场说这个，你又没见我脱过衣服！”</p><p>　　“我当然没见过！但布雷斯见过。”</p><p>　　“什——扎比尼他妈的为什么告诉你这个？！”</p><p>　　“哦我不知道，也许是因为你平时在宿舍里比在外面更加Drama Queen，他被烦透了所以找个人抱怨。”潘西慌张地看了看周围，严肃地警告：“你能稍微小声点儿吗？小心费尔奇！”</p><p>　　想起了三年前去禁林的那次经历，德拉科顿时打了个寒颤，决定闭嘴，反而是走在前面的潘西还在低声喋喋不休：“为了穿上那件低胸礼服我从开学开始控制饮食！现在，我要把所有欠自己的甜点都给补回来。见鬼的家养小精灵，从来不肯把食物送到公共休息室，不然我才不会半夜去厨房……”</p><p>　　所以你为什么要拉上我！虽然没错！邀请你去舞会的是我！可我已经后悔了！又不是说我不邀请你就没人邀请你了！德拉科在心里怒吼。他倒是不介意吃些甜的补充能量，毕竟现在已经五月底了，和三强争霸赛的勇士们不同，他们普通学生还是需要参加期末考试的。最近德拉科一直熬夜学习，每天熬得快要精神错乱，他拒绝去想如果自己连续四年在期末考试成绩上输给泥巴种赫敏·格兰杰，卢修斯的脸会黑成什么样。</p><p>　　是的，卢修斯的确对他很好，八岁时都肯给他买成年人规格的光轮1700，但那也是靠他的努力换来的。卢修斯对德拉科的要求高到离谱，所以体谅一下吧，就算格兰杰和波特一点关系也没有德拉科也不可能给她什么好脸色。</p><p>　　说到这个，也不知道到底是谁把见鬼的哈利·波特的名字给投进了火焰杯，前三年他还能对着黄金男孩中游水平的成绩嘲笑一番，今年连这个机会都没了。他可不愿意去和红毛黄鼠狼比，马尔福的水准还没那么低。</p><p>　　金发的斯莱特林捂着嘴打了个哈欠，突然听到了一声清脆的“咔”。</p><p>　　宵禁后出来夜游的学生顿时绷紧了神经，但他很快反应过来声音是从自己的手上传来的。德拉科歪了歪头，正巧看到左手食指上的戒指中间莫名其妙裂开了一条缝。</p><p>　　“搞什么？”德拉科皱起眉。</p><p>　　这枚戒指没什么代表意义，甚至不是魔法物品，他的确听到过有些人在八卦说这是马尔福家的传家宝，简直笑话，先不说他家有没有传家宝这样的东西，谁会把传家宝交给一个未成年的孩子？事实上，直到前年暑假德拉科找资料书时顺手把它从旧物堆里翻出来之前，卢修斯都不知道它的存在。</p><p>　　德拉科猜测这或许是很久以前某个爱收集饰品的祖先的藏品，十几岁的孩子只觉得龙爪一样的设计很酷，于是就戴着了，毕竟是从庄园里翻出来的东西，价格和质量上一定都是最上等的，马尔福家对奢华有相当的执念，这是遗传。</p><p>　　简单来说，这枚戒指裂开得毫无道理。</p><p>　　“潘西。”德拉科压着声音说，“你看我的戒指，它刚才……潘西？”</p><p>　　他伸手向前戳了一下，然而什么都没碰到，抬起头，不知何时楼廊里只剩下了他一个人。</p><p>　　只能听见自己呼吸声的走廊静得人心慌。德拉科拒绝承认却是事实的一件事是：他怕黑，更怕鬼，特别是长得吓人的那种。小时候得知斯莱特林的常驻幽灵是血人巴罗时他闹了好几个星期非要去拉文克劳，受不了儿子整天撒泼的卢修斯不得不向他发誓血人巴罗根本懒得搭理学生他才终于停下。</p><p>　　来到霍格沃茨后，德拉科确认了卢修斯说得没错，血人巴罗从来不主动和任何人搭话，但这改变不了地下室是血人巴罗的地盘的事实。走廊里的烛光忽明忽暗，一股寒气从德拉科头顶传到脚底，他连忙握紧左手防止戒指掉下来，加快脚步跑过拐角。</p><p>　　“潘西！”</p><p>　　“什么？！”潘西看起来也是刚过拐角没多远，听到德拉科的声音转身就去捂他的嘴；“嘘——！别这么大声！费尔奇才刚离开，我不想再被那个该死的哑炮抓住！”</p><p>　　“呜呜呜呜呜？”</p><p>　　“什么！”</p><p>　　德拉科努力掰开她的手，“你被抓住过？”他幸灾乐祸；“哦，我亲爱的帕金森，我还不知道原来除了我，你还和别人一起夜游过？”</p><p>　　潘西嫌弃地撇了他一眼，没有回答。</p><p>　　鉴于费尔奇刚离开，两个斯莱特林都默契地不再说话了。那个老不死的哑炮或许听不见他们的声音，但他那只猫实在是个麻烦。</p><p>　　二年级的时候怎么就没直接死了呢，斯普劳特教授养什么曼德拉草。</p><p>　　从斯莱特林公共休息室到厨房的距离并不近，几个月来他们不止一次差点被费尔奇抓到。好处是次数多了经验也多，德拉科和潘西躲避洛丽丝夫人越来越熟练，他们贴着墙边蹑手蹑脚前进。今晚维持霍格沃茨烛光的魔法似乎不太正常，一开始德拉科还以为是自己的错觉，然而看到潘西也在时不时抬头冲着蜡烛皱眉他稍微感到了安心：一个魔法界公认的事实是，任何只有你自己看得见或者听得见的，都不是什么好东西。</p><p>　　比如蛇佬腔。虽然德拉科是个学院代表动物是蛇的斯莱特林，但他真的不喜欢蛇，更不喜欢那种听起来仿佛有虫子在背上爬的语言。</p><p>　　所以哈利･波特真他妈的惹人烦。</p><p>　　“今天怎么回事，霍格沃茨终于年久失修了？”德拉科看了看前方根本望不见目的地的走廊，心里权衡了一下利弊；“我觉得我快瞎了，潘西，为了我的眼睛还能看到明天美丽的的太阳，我决定要回宿舍。”</p><p>　　他说完转身就要走，结果被旁边门里传来的椅子倒地的声音吓得瞬间蹦了起来直接躲到潘西身后。</p><p>　　是的，德拉科知道自己胆小，谢谢，不用刻意重复了，毕竟一年级去禁林的那次他都悄悄拽着哈利·波特的袍角。幸好黄金男孩当时没发现，不然这几年肯定少不了嘲讽自己。</p><p>　　“What the fuck?”他抬头看了眼门框上的牌子；“谁不要命了，敢偷魔药教室的东西？”</p><p>　　“也许是院长在找东西？”潘西试探着说。</p><p>　　“你傻了吗，潘西？”德拉科用关怀白痴的眼神看着她，“院长摔了你也不会摔教室里的东西，你没见过他扣隆巴顿分时的表情？”</p><p>　　想起斯内普比坩埚底还黑的脸，两个斯莱特林默契地停下了这个话题，双双将耳朵贴到了门上。</p><p>　　“……会被发现……”</p><p>　　“……现在最重要的……”</p><p>　　“……校规！”</p><p>　　里面的声音听起来像是几个人在低声争执，然而隔着木门并不能听到完整的对话。德拉科和潘西往门上越贴越紧，被里面骤然拔高的声音惊得撞开门摔了进去。</p><p>　　德拉科刚好摔到潘西身上，砸得女巫一声惨叫：“从我身上滚下去，马尔福！你太重了！”</p><p>　　“你这个骗子！你刚才还在说我瘦，去死吧帕金森！”</p><p>　　“我才没说过！”</p><p>　　在他们惯例争吵的时候几个慌张的脚步声由远而近，跑得最快的那个直接从他们身上跨了过去。两个斯莱特林飞快低头防止被长袍扫到脸，还没来及重新抬起，就听见那人爆了句粗口。</p><p>　　“见鬼，它又锁上了。”塞德里克·迪戈里狠狠地锤了一下门，转身无奈地对屋内的另外几个人说。他抚着额头长呼一口气，这才有心情低头看向因为被潘西掀翻所以目前都倒在地上的斯莱特林；“现在，你们两个，德拉科·马尔福和潘西·帕金森，如果我没记错的话你们两个都是四年级的学生。能解释一下为什么宵禁过后你们还在外面晃吗？”</p><p>　　斯莱特林们对视一眼，难过地呻吟出声。</p><p>　　所以，他们这是撞上级长开会了？见鬼，为什么级长会在魔药教室开会？</p><p>　　潘西戳了金发巫师一下，德拉科嫌弃地甩开她，比了个“你欠我一次”口型，而后摆出最诚恳的表情对塞德里克说：</p><p>　　“实际上，我们是被斯内普教授拜托了来帮他拿东西。”他摊开手，“你看，迪戈里，不是所有人都到了十七岁，或者像某个作弊的人一样运气好，今年不用期末考试。”身后不远处似乎有人发出了不屑的哼声，德拉科暂时无视了它；“我们必须要为自己的成绩着想，今年的魔药学实在有点儿难，所以我们去找斯内普教授请教问题，他现在正在思考，就让我们帮他拿他落在教室的笔记。”</p><p>　　“这可以理解。”塞德里克点点头，在德拉科一口气还没松完时紧接着说：“如果你们能和那边两个同样是‘帮斯内普教授拿他的笔记’的人商量好笔记该归谁的话。”</p><p>　　那边两个？德拉科顺着塞德里克的视线向后看去，顿时理解了为什么刚才有人哼。</p><p>　　——哈利･波特和赫敏･格兰杰站在长袍上别着级长徽章的秋･张对面，从他们的表情来看这两个人也是夜游被逮了。</p><p>　　他下意识开口嘲讽：“哟，今天只有两个？莫非是好不容易和好的三人组又闹矛盾了？我早就说过了，波特，有些人根本不适合当朋友。”</p><p>　　“闭嘴，马尔福！”哈利瞪了他一眼，“你是不是根本没朋友，才整天讽刺别人朋友的？”</p><p>　　“这就有意思了，我都不知道我什么时候不再是人类了。”潘西抓住飞快站起来的德拉科的手腕，面朝着德拉科毫不掩盖自己的音量抱怨道：“刚才是不是有只巨怪在吼？不愧是脑子不如拳头大的生物，或许连洗澡的概念都没有，只要出现就有难以忍受的恶臭。”</p><p>　　哈利显然没想到回应他的不是德拉科而且潘西，一时间被堵得涨红了脸哑口无言。德拉科和潘西在长袍下悄悄击掌，他就知道他喜欢这个女巫不是没有原因的。</p><p>　　“你……我……我说的不是女朋友。”黄金男孩支支吾吾半天，小声嘀咕。</p><p>　　“什么？”德拉科怀疑自己耳朵出了毛病；“梅林在上，你不会说话可以选择闭嘴而不是瞎扯，潘西什么时候变成我女朋友了，我怎么不知道？”</p><p>　　德拉科的确喜欢潘西。他们很合得来，斯莱特林里能接上德拉科的胡言乱语的同级生只有潘西。他和诺特从小关系就不怎么样，高尔和克拉布根本就是两块木头，扎比尼看不起任何人如果不是因为他们是室友估计都不会和德拉科说话，要不是有潘西在，德拉科真的想怒吼这届斯莱特林绝对是最差的一届。</p><p>　　但他们之间没有任何浪漫感情，实际上，或许正是因为太合得来了，他们对彼此的感觉就像是从小一起长大的兄弟姐妹，德拉科拒绝去幻想和一个相当于自己姐姐的人接吻。</p><p>　　“你们一起去了圣诞舞会！”哈利理直气壮，仿佛这是什么决定性的证据；“你们还一起夜游！”</p><p>　　“而你和帕蒂尔双胞胎中的一个去了舞会。”德拉科翻白眼，明明潘西只和他跳了场开场舞，舞都跳不顺溜的哈利居然还有心情观察别人，真是难为他了。“所以，你是和她谈恋爱了？或者你的女朋友实际上是那边的泥巴……”</p><p>　　“咳咳！”塞德里克用力咳了两声，打断德拉科的话；“别说那个词，马尔福。”</p><p>　　德拉科不满地咋舌；“你不能要求我闭嘴，迪戈里。”</p><p>　　“实际上，我可以。”塞德里克指了指胸口别着的级长徽章。“侮辱同学，级长有权给你们学院扣分。”</p><p>　　“什……这不公平！泥巴种从出生就是该死的泥巴……”</p><p>　　“再说一遍那个词，马尔福。”赫敏抽出魔杖对着他，“我甚至不会给你机会选择魔法还是拳头。”</p><p>　　德拉科条件反射捂住鼻子往后退了两步。去年被打的那一拳他还记着，如果不是想给哈利找不愉快，他根本无意把赫敏牵扯进来。</p><p>　　真的很疼的好吗？！这个女人是鹰头马身有翼兽吗！</p><p>　　“现在，所有人能冷静下来了吗？”秋用类似哄小孩儿都语气问，听上去已经很累了。“先把重点放在最主要的问题上，你们四个到底是不是来找笔记对我们而言根本不重要。”</p><p>　　在德拉科小声嘀咕那你们还问时，潘西不解地重复：“最主要的问题？”</p><p>　　“是的，最主要的问题。”塞德里克抓住门把用力拉了几下，教室门纹丝不动。“魔药教室的门好像坏了，只能从外面打开。现在，我们都被困住了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PART 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　“教室的门坏了？”德拉科好笑地重复，他看了看教室里的另外四个人，每个人脸上的表情都不像是在开玩笑。然而德拉科可以肯定地说刚才他们摔进来的时候门打开得相当顺利，虽然明明没有人碰它却自己关上这点的确不怎么正常。</p><p>　　但讲道理，这里是霍格沃茨，几乎汇聚了这世上所有无法解释的魔法。德拉科到现在都不知道为什么学校的楼梯会移动，他问过父母教授、翻遍了家里和学校魔咒相关的书也没能找到答案。或许禁书区里有留下过记载，毕竟任何大型魔法的施展都容易出问题，被归为禁书不是不能理解。如果不是平斯夫人实在可怕他早就去翻了，然而对于斯莱特林而言好奇心永远敌不过谨慎。</p><p>　　但德拉科还是怀疑地看着塞德里克：和他最初期望的不一样，霍格沃茨的两个勇士看起来关系不错，这让他难免有些怀疑他们几个联合起来骗自己。暂且不说塞德里克会怎么做，哈利･波特可不会放弃给自己找不愉快的机会。</p><p>　　于是他绕过年长的赫奇帕奇，抓住门把拉了拉，大门纹丝不动。</p><p>　　“What?”他往门上踹了两脚，又拉了几下，门依旧打不开，像是有人用永久粘黏咒把门和墙粘在了一起。</p><p>　　想到和哈利·波特关在同一个密闭空间德拉科就浑身不自在，但现在给黄金男孩找不愉快绝对不是重点，继续在教室里呆下去他绝对会先疯的。</p><p>　　“你试过用咒立停吗？”他问塞德里克，“这感觉好像是被什么咒语固定了。”</p><p>　　“我们不是白痴，在你们出现之前我们用了所有可能有效的咒语。”赫敏插嘴，并不掩饰语气中的鄙夷。“结果如你所见，没起到什么作用。”</p><p>　　“不。”出乎意料的是，开口反驳她的人居然是哈利。“我们并没有尝试‘所有可能的咒语’，”黑发巫师指出：“我们尝试的只有各种开锁咒。既然开不开，为什么不直接在门上炸个洞？”</p><p>　　话音刚落，除了他以外所有人都倒抽一口冷气。</p><p>　　“我说过了，哈利，破坏公物是违反校规的！”赫敏严肃地指责。</p><p>　　“我们能至少想一个动静不这么大的咒语吗？”塞德里克尽量委婉地表达自己的意见。</p><p>　　“波特，如果你是因为害怕接下来的比赛所以才想提前搞死自己，我建议你直接在课堂上和斯内普教授对骂，没必要通过破坏他上课的教室达成这个目的。”德拉科假装痛心疾首。“我们其他人还是要在教室里上课的！”</p><p>　　“什么品种的白痴才会认为炸门的动静不会引来教授？顺便一提，费尔奇估计还没走远。”潘西嫌弃地翻白眼。</p><p>　　“我刚才就想说这个问题——魔法和魔法会产生相互作用。你刚才也看到了，哈利，门自动关上了，这就代表必然有魔法影响着它。简单来说，开锁咒遇见未知魔咒不起作用，我们不知道其他咒语遇见它会有什么反应。”秋一本正经地分析。</p><p>　　“那你们能找到更可行的方法吗？！”哈利被吵得烦躁地提高音量，赫敏飞快地伸手捂住他的嘴。</p><p>　　“嘘——！”女巫捶了他一拳，“你没听见吗哈利？费尔奇可能就在附近！”</p><p>　　“你们五个同时在说话你是怎么听清的？！”</p><p>　　“我要放弃说服他了，”秋离开喋喋不休的格兰芬多二人组，难过地把头靠到塞德里克肩膀上；“在信息不足的情况下使用越高级的咒语风险越大，我不认为冒险是个好选择。”</p><p>　　“至少新来的两个听上去也是反对炸门的。”赫奇帕奇安慰道。</p><p>　　“因为我们不是傻子。”潘西哼了一声。</p><p>　　两个格兰芬多似乎在讨论别的事，赫敏比划了一个展开折起来的纸的动作¹，哈利摇摇头，凑到她耳边解释了什么，棕发女巫放弃般垂下肩膀，而后突然恨铁不成钢地指着他的鼻子开始训人。</p><p>　　德拉科听不清他们对话的内容，不动声色地往那边挪了挪，刚听到一声“地图”就突然被喊自己名字的声音唤回神。</p><p>　　“马尔福？”</p><p>　　“什么？”他一个激灵直起身，塞德里克正期待地看着他。</p><p>　　“你有什么别的建议吗？”他指了指门。</p><p>　　“嗯……不。”德拉科老老实实地摇头。只要塞德里克不是完全向着哈利，他对这个年长的赫奇帕奇都没什么意见。的确他曾经认为赫奇帕奇都是懦夫格兰芬多都是巨怪，但既然万事通小姐赫敏·格兰杰是个格兰芬多，那么赫奇帕奇出一个能代表霍格沃茨最高水平的三强争霸赛勇士显然不值得奇怪。</p><p>　　基数大了就容易出现特例，斯莱特林还有高尔和克拉布呢，每次给他们辅导作业时德拉科都很好奇他们究竟是怎么被分进斯莱特林的。</p><p>　　赫奇帕奇都不见得想要他们，真的太蠢了。</p><p>　　总而言之，他不想和年长的赫奇帕奇闹不愉快，德拉科从来没有讨厌过塞德里克·迪戈里本身，否则他在做波特臭大粪徽章时就不会把最初的文字设定成“支持塞德里克”了。</p><p>　　说到这个，潘西的长袍上还别着一枚呢。德拉科瞥了眼旁边的女巫，突然有点想笑。潘西奇怪地看着表情扭曲德拉科，嫌弃地往远处挪了挪。</p><p>　　这个贱人。德拉科冲她比中指，潘西不甘示弱比了两个回敬。</p><p>　　“我认为我们可以再等一会儿，”塞德里克提议，“夜游的学生不在少数，也许会出现刚才你们两个进来时的情况。”</p><p>　　“好像刚才你们成功出去了似的。”德拉科嘀咕。</p><p>　　“但是谁也不敢确定先来的是学生还是教授。”结束了对哈利说教的赫敏说，“如果是教授，所有人都会被扣分！”</p><p>　　“梅林啊，格兰杰，你就不能选个固定的立场对吗？”潘西讽刺道，“一会儿‘不能炸门这是违反校规的’，一会儿‘不能干等着不然会被教授抓到’。万事通，如果你真这么有能耐就赶紧想个可行的方法。”</p><p>　　“为什么你们都能听清别人的话？”哈利心累地望向天花板。</p><p>　　德拉科毫不怀疑潘西对赫敏·格兰杰的厌恶不亚于自己对波特的反感，虽然斯莱特林和格兰芬多向来对着干，但她们互看不顺眼绝对有他和波特不对盘的因素在里面。听潘西说，刚开学谁也不认识谁的时候，赫敏还会热情地给她讲大礼堂天花板上的星空是怎么出现的²，结果开学没几天就变成了走路上看见都直接装作对方是什么脏东西躲过去。再后来，德拉科和哈利矛盾升级，两个女巫分别成为他们的朋友，路上再遇见每次都忍不住互相讽刺几句。</p><p>　　德拉科知道这件事时无比痛心：身为一个纯血家族出来的巫师，你居然需要一个泥巴种告诉你写在《霍格沃茨：一段历史》里的东西！太丢人了！</p><p>　　那天潘西用她自己从来没翻过的《霍格沃茨：一段历史》在他脑袋上砸了个包。</p><p>　　“我……对！我有一个想法！”赫敏点点头，似乎很有底气地说，“这里是魔药教室，后面就是材料储藏室，如果我们能熬制出一种具有腐蚀性的魔药，就能把锁溶解——”</p><p>　　“那不会起作用的，”秋遗憾地摇摇头，打断她的话。“最初我也怀疑未知魔咒作用于锁上，因为开锁咒不起作用。但是刚才已经证实了不是锁的问题，所以只溶解掉锁没有意义，除非能把整扇门给溶解了。不过我想不起来有类似效果的魔药。”</p><p>　　赫敏托着下巴沉思了一会儿，突然看向德拉科。</p><p>　　“……你想干什么，格兰杰？”德拉科又下意识后退了两步。</p><p>　　“没记错的话，马尔福，你魔药成绩的确很好。”赫敏按下试图反驳的哈利，满脸不乐意地继续说：“你能想出一种腐蚀性强的魔药吗？”</p><p>　　四年来在第一次学习上被万事通拐着弯夸了句的斯莱特林揉了揉耳朵，心情有点复杂。</p><p>　　“是什么让你觉得我会比五年级的拉文克劳和六年级的赫奇帕奇懂更多？”他叹了口气，“实际上，我还真的知道。我爸爸有时候会订购那种魔药用来清理地下室翻出来的乱七八糟的东西。但是那种魔药需要大概一周时间才能熬制成功，所以我认为这个情报没什么用。”</p><p>　　“我刚才就想说了赫敏，问马尔福没用，他根本派不上用场。”</p><p>　　“去你妈的哈利·波特！所以黄金男孩又要来拯救所有人了？看，门就在那儿。哦，对不起，我忘了你根本就是个瞎子，需要有人牵着波特宝宝的手走过去吗？而你只需要举起魔杖对它念出一句简单的四分五裂？顺便我建议其他人都躲起来，毕竟谁也不知道他会不会把整间教室给炸飞！”</p><p>　　德拉科迈开腿几步走到哈利面前怒视他。真的够了，平时看见波特他就不爽，现在还加了一条这巨怪不用考试，而德拉科被各种知识点塞满的脑子简直要炸了甚至没力气骂他，结果这人非要找茬，既然如此德拉科不介意多骂几句。</p><p>　　“至少我提出的方法可行，只不过你们都不同意！”哈利理直气壮地回敬，“你甚至连方法都想不出来，马尔福。到底是谁没用？”</p><p>　　“我才刚到这儿没五分钟，自从进来就被你们拉着问各种问题，你呢波特？呆很久了吧？既然到现在都没能出去，就别装得多厉害似的看不起人！真以为被选中勇士就厉害了是吗疤头？”</p><p>　　“我没有把自己的名字投进去！”</p><p>　　“好像我他妈在乎这点儿破事儿似的！”</p><p>　　德拉科话音刚落，门外突兀传来飞奔的脚步声，听起来近在咫尺。在所有人反应过来之前大门被推开又被狠狠关上，两个闪进来的人影气喘吁吁靠在门上。</p><p>　　“我们甩开他们了吗？”红头发的那个小心翼翼地问。</p><p>　　“我相信是的。”金发的那个捂着左耳严肃地回答，“皮得格斯都不见了，你知道，它们只会跟着小猫。”</p><p>　　“谢谢梅林，我真的怕了那只猫。”红发女巫松了口气，“所以现在，我们——”她抬起眼扫视屋内，顿时愣住了。</p><p>　　“这里是在开什么聚会吗？”金发女巫兴奋地问；“哦，我不喜欢聚会，但是人多会很热闹的！”</p><p>　　“……塞德里克？”哈利直接无视了她们，颤抖着举起一只手臂，“门还开着吗？”</p><p>　　赫奇帕奇叹了口气，抓住已经彻底关上的门把毫无意义地推拉几下，咔吱咔吱仿佛生锈的声音令人心烦。</p><p>　　“如你们所见，”塞德里克心累道：“又关上了。”</p><p>　　“梅林啊！”下一秒，除了刚跑进来的两个人以外其他人异口同声哀嚎。</p><p>　　“……我们错过了什么，卢娜？”金妮･韦斯莱看着塞德里克和秋长袍上的级长徽章瞪大了双眼，下意识把卢娜往身后藏了藏。</p><p>　　“也许是比可蜂的演唱会，金妮。”卢娜･洛夫古德扒在金妮的肩膀上，飘飘忽忽地说：“但还好，我们没有错过，我听到他们在唱歌了。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1：赫敏在问哈利有没有带活点地图，然而火焰杯第二场比赛之前，哈利的活点地图就被假穆迪“借走”了<br/>2：魔法石电影中，新生进入大礼堂、赫敏说“我在《霍格沃茨：一段历史》中看到过”时，她旁边的黑色短发小女孩据说是初代潘西･帕金森的演员</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PART 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　急匆匆冲进房间里的金妮･韦斯莱和另一个德拉科没印象的拉文克劳女巫用不同的神情打量屋内的人。金妮在看到哈利时瞬间站得更直了，装得明显太过头了，而当她不解地跟着哈利看向另一边后脸色顿时阴沉了下来。</p><p>　　德拉科好奇地顺着他们两个的视线看去，视线尽头的秋在生闷气，塞德里克正在安慰她。</p><p>　　难怪一年级就敢直接和自己吵架的小母鼬连瞪都没瞪站在波特面前的自己一眼，原来是在忙着瞪别人。</p><p>　　“开心吗，波特？”德拉科怪笑着嘲讽，没有压低音量的意思：“你的小女朋友来陪你了。”</p><p>　　“闭嘴马尔福！”哈利慌慌张张去观察秋的反应，然而还在忙着生闷气的拉文克劳连男朋友都还没心情搭理，更不要说一个比自己低一年的小屁孩子了。</p><p>　　这么想想黄金男孩还有点可怜。</p><p>　　“管好你自己是有多难？”一肚子莫名火的哈利转脸直接杠；“我有没有女朋友跟你有什么关系？”</p><p>　　“同样的话回敬给你，波特。你才是那个先说潘西是我女朋友的！”德拉科尖锐地指出。</p><p>　　“我的问题？明明是你只会喊帕金森是‘潘西’，其他人都是姓氏，更不要说你们还一起去圣诞舞会了！”</p><p>　　“萨拉查在上，你是跟踪狂还是什么别的？为什么连我怎么喊别人都记这么清？！这是你第二次提到圣诞舞会了，怎么，嫉妒我不是到最后才找到的舞伴？”</p><p>　　“我他妈才没……等等，”哈利突然反应过来，“你怎么知道我是到最后才找到的舞伴？”</p><p>　　德拉科一时语塞，他总不能坦白因为在黄金男孩找到舞伴之前他每天都在斯莱特林公共休息室嘲笑哈利搞得扎比尼烦到要咒他吧？这听起来不太对劲儿。</p><p>　　“你们在躲费尔奇？”潘西尖锐的声音吸引了德拉科的注意。“这就奇怪了，我和德拉科进来之前费尔奇是朝大礼堂方向走的，可你们刚才说你们是从地窖的方向跑来的。现在说谎可没什么意思，小格兰芬多。”</p><p>　　“为什么不能是你在说谎？”金妮梗着脖子和潘西对峙，气势上明显弱了一头，但还是坚持说完：“毕竟谁都知道，你们斯莱特林从来不说实话。”</p><p>　　“嘿！”潘西和德拉科大声抗议，与此同时塞德里克又清了清嗓子。</p><p>　　“请你们不要再继续挑起学院间的争端了，好吗？”潘西得意地做了个鬼脸，塞德里克紧接着补充：“你们所有人。”金妮冷笑一声，被赫敏悄悄拽了下袖子。</p><p>　　“现在，既然我们都被困在魔药教室了，那么最重要的就是怎么出去，而不是你们幼稚的争执。”</p><p>　　被暗指了的每个人看起来都很想反驳，然而不可否认塞德里克是他们中唯一的成年人，被成年人说幼稚他们还真没得反驳。</p><p>　　“我们被困住了？”一直很安静的金发拉文克劳突然开口。</p><p>　　“哦，对了，还没和你们解释。”赫敏这才注意到她似的，“你是……”</p><p>　　“卢娜･洛夫古德。”卢娜微微晃了晃脑袋，左耳上的圆饼形状的耳环随着她的动作打转。</p><p>　　这个名字有些耳熟。其他三个学院中斯莱特林也就和拉文克劳关系还算可以，毕竟大多数纯血家族的人只有进斯莱特林或是拉文克劳两个选择。既然这个女巫是拉文克劳，说不定德拉科还真听人提起过她。</p><p>　　“疯姑娘洛夫古德？”在他想起来前，潘西先问了出来。</p><p>　　这下德拉科想起来他什么时候听到过这个名字了。见鬼的布雷斯･扎比尼，二年级哈利･波特暴露了自己是个蛇佬腔之后很长一段时间德拉科都喜欢给他安上除了斯莱特林继承人之外的任何可笑的身份，而且还会夸张地模仿。受不了了的布雷斯没忍住损了句你感觉真像拉文克劳的疯姑娘，于是那晚接下来的时间一群无聊的人就坐在壁炉旁听布雷斯八卦谁是疯姑娘。</p><p>　　出于对布雷斯的反感，德拉科对卢娜有那么一点点微不足道的同情。</p><p>　　“不要这么叫她！”金妮这次是真的炸了，她从睡衣口袋里抽出魔杖指着潘西；“你根本……总之不许这么叫她！”</p><p>　　“你这么激动干什么，小母鼬？”德拉科咋舌。他没直接拿魔杖，哈利･波特就站在他旁边，如果他真的拿出魔杖怕是要直接和哈利打起来，万一引来了费尔奇所有人都要完蛋。</p><p>　　自求多福吧潘西！这么想着，德拉科嘴上却完全没有停下的意思：“我们也只是转述我们听到的。如果她讨厌那个称呼她可以自己说，你蹦出来是什么意思？”</p><p>　　他傲慢地瞥向卢娜，年轻的拉文克劳眨眨眼，</p><p>　　“哦，我的确不喜欢那个称呼。”她像是没意识到德拉科话语中的讽刺似的，认真回答：“有些人总喜欢用这个借口把我的东西藏起来。”</p><p>　　秋停下了抱怨；“还有人在这么干？”</p><p>　　卢娜用唱歌的调子哼了哼，算是承认了。</p><p>　　“我怀疑他们找到了尘仙，”神经兮兮的小女巫压低声音，她从口袋里掏出一个东西放在手心摊开。“它们会把东西藏到另一个世界，这样丢东西的人就找不到了。而且它们很讨厌金属物品，看，它们弄坏了我右边的耳环。”</p><p>　　躺在卢娜手中的是两个深棕色半圆的饼状的东西，赫敏好奇地凑上去看了一眼。</p><p>　　“这是……一枚铜纳特？”她听起来不太确定。</p><p>　　“是的！我有两枚铜纳特都被钩虫蛀出了洞，所以，我把它们做成了耳环。”</p><p>　　“尘仙是什么东西？”德拉科不明所以。</p><p>　　哈利小心翼翼地往旁边看了看，惊恐地发现除了他们以外其他人都聚集在门口。格兰芬多顿时打了个寒颤，想了想还是硬着头皮回答：“嗯……我也没听说过。”</p><p>　　德拉科倒抽一口冷气，夸张地用双手抱住自己，那架势仿佛看到了什么可怕的东西；“什么？我没问你！”</p><p>　　哈利觉得自作多情的自己是个傻逼。</p><p>　　不知道卢娜是怎么听见德拉科的话的，金发女巫转向他；“它们是彗星上掉下来的小妖精，平时吃彗星的尾巴。当彗星接近地球时其中一些会落到地球上。”</p><p>　　“彗星？”</p><p>　　“哦，是的，今晚能看到彗星。”卢娜突然兴奋了起来，“你们都不知道吗？”</p><p>　　“这会是魔法的影响吗？”秋看上去对卢娜不着边际的发言习以为常，她在口袋里掏了掏，“刚才在教室里我外祖母送给我的银镯子裂开了，明明没人碰它。”</p><p>　　“梅林，这么说是因为魔法？”德拉科伸出左手，“我的戒指也是！明明没人碰过却突然就裂开了。”</p><p>　　“这不是没可能。”赫敏看了看他们三个裂开的饰品。“魔法的影响并不止存在于咒语本身，我一直认为魔法有类似磁场的作用力，因为麻瓜的电子产品在霍格沃茨基本都不能正常使用。也许把我们困住的魔咒的‘磁场’会对金属物有影响。”</p><p>　　哈利连忙抬手看自己的电子手表，确认还在走之后松了口气。</p><p>　　“嗯……所以，这些和我们被困住了有什么关系？”金妮满头雾水，试探着打断。她紧紧握着卢娜的手。</p><p>　　“简单来说，”塞德里克解释道：“门被施了咒，我们从里面打不开，开锁咒不起作用。”</p><p>　　她从塞德里克看到德拉科，试图找到开玩笑的意思。德拉科在她看过来时冷笑了一下，金妮下意识一个哆嗦，然后狠狠地瞪了回去。</p><p>　　卢娜侧身晃了晃门把；“哦，”她难过地感慨，“这就不是尘仙做的了。”</p><p>　　“什么？真的？”金妮也抓着门把往里拉，确认真的拉不动之后烦躁地揉了揉脑袋。</p><p>　　“我们不能把它炸开吗？”她指着门问。</p><p>　　“萨拉查啊，看看你们格兰芬多！！”德拉科和潘西同时崩溃地喊。</p><p>　　在再一次的说教开始之前，教室里的烛光突然暗了一瞬间，紧接着恢复了最初的亮度。</p><p>　　“……是我的错觉吗？”秋抓着塞德里克的胳膊警惕地环视房间，“刚才蜡烛是不是突然变暗了？”</p><p>　　“冷静点，秋，也许是皮皮鬼在恶作剧。”说是这么说，塞德里克还是握紧了魔杖。</p><p>　　烛火又闪烁了一次。</p><p>　　“Fuck! ”哈利低声骂了句，把右手伸进口袋。“我还以为他不会进魔药教室！”</p><p>　　“所以这是你们被关在这儿的原因？”德拉科故作镇定，试图转移自己的注意力：“你还是不是格兰芬多了，波特？”</p><p>　　“哦哈利，我说过了，皮皮鬼根本不怕斯内普教授，他只怕血人巴罗！”</p><p>　　说话间烛火闪烁的频率越来越快，惊恐在学生们之间蔓延，每个人都抓住了自己的魔杖，同时试图找到空中可能存在的某个身影。</p><p>　　“皮皮鬼到底想干嘛？这里可还是地窖范围！”潘西慢慢退到墙边，声音里有克制不住的颤抖。</p><p>　　“但是我们还不能确定这就是皮皮鬼干的。”</p><p>　　“戈德里克，赫敏，不要更吓人了！”</p><p>　　“也许只是咒语出了问题——”</p><p>　　“今天晚上发生的什么都是咒语的问题！”</p><p>　　门口的一群人争执起来，德拉科头疼地按住太阳穴，他刚想让黄金男孩过去发挥特长阻止一下无意义的争吵，魔药教室突然陷入了一片漆黑。</p><p>　　魔药的原材料和成品大多数都必须要避光保存，因此魔药教室是唯一在地下室的教室，整间屋子没有窗户，封闭性和隔音效果在霍格沃茨数不清的房间中也是排得上的。蜡烛熄灭之后，房间里伸手不见五指。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　“啊——！”</p><p>　　“发生了什么？谁吹的蜡烛！？”</p><p>　　“谁踩我脚？！”</p><p>　　“Ouch! 不要乱跑！小心！”</p><p>　　“来个人快把蜡烛点上！！”</p><p>　　“是蒂卡吃掉了灯光，它们讨厌覆盆子的味道。”</p><p>　　“我不在乎这个，好吗？！”</p><p>　　“啊啊啊啊——！！！”</p><p>　　“嗷！谁把桌子撞翻了？！”</p><p>　　“FUCK！谁他妈——？！”</p><p>　　“够了！！LUMOS!!”</p><p>　　塞德里克大声念出荧光闪烁，白色的光瞬间从他的魔杖尖迸发，照亮了小半个教室的范围。惊恐而杂乱的尖叫终于停下了，赫奇帕奇放下捂住耳朵的手，睁眼看到教室里混乱的情况突然不知道该说什么才好。</p><p>　　秋钻到塞德里克的长袍底下死死搂着他的腰；潘西的脚卡在一个板凳里，黑暗中她似乎不知怎么撞上了赫敏，搞得赫敏扑向了金妮，金妮还拉着卢娜的手，大概有人想要站起来却没能成功，导致四个人在地上滚成一团，长袍都拧在了一起。</p><p>　　但这些还算正常的，毕竟突然漆黑一片发生碰撞不足为奇，可是……塞德里克默默地看着离门远的那两个人。</p><p>　　这就有点不正常了。</p><p>　　“……马尔福？”哈利像个稻草人似的平举着双臂站得笔直，满脸茫然。他想要扭头，但颈窝处的一团毛绒绒让他动弹不得。</p><p>　　“你能从我身上下去了吗？喂，马尔福？”</p><p>　　德拉科･马尔福不说话，肉眼可见从脖子到耳根直接爆红。幸好没人看得见，但他现在动也不是不动也不是，于是决定装死。</p><p>　　这个姿势实在尴尬：德拉科两条腿紧紧盘在哈利･波特腰上，一只鞋半挂在脚上露出里面黑色的袜子。他左臂环着哈利的肩膀右臂从哈利抬起的胳膊下绕过去，双手分别抓着另一边的肘腕，脑袋埋在哈利的右肩拒绝去看任何东西。</p><p>　　塞德里克其实并不是太清楚这两个四年级巫师之间到底有什么深仇大恨，他只知道斯莱特林做了一大堆讽刺哈利的徽章到处发，因为徽章上写了“支持塞德里克”，他的室友们还专门拿给他看过。考虑到做这个的是个四年级学生，从魔咒水平上来看实际上相当不错，至少他四年级时搞不出这种东西。</p><p>　　而现在，他只想感慨哈利不愧是能成功通过前两场比赛的第四名勇士，那么大只人挂在身上居然还能站稳，有前途。</p><p>　　“……噗嗤。”赫敏终于还是没忍住，捂着嘴笑了出来。</p><p>　　“哦，可怜，可怜的德拉科。”潘西怎么听都像是在幸灾乐祸，“这下他彻底没脸见人了。”</p><p>　　……真他妈的谢谢提醒，潘西。德拉科在心里疯狂掐她的脖子。</p><p>　　“放开哈利，马尔福！！”金妮从地上跳了起来，连长袍都不要了，扑过去抓着德拉科的衣服想要把他从哈利背上扒下来。“放手！！”</p><p>　　“WHAT THE FUCK?!”德拉科还没反应过来发生了什么，被人向后扯第一反应就是搂紧现在够得着的东西，结果哈利被带得一个踉跄没站稳，连忙抓住旁边的桌子。</p><p>　　“冷静点金妮？！”黑发巫师连声制止；“我站不稳！”</p><p>　　“你他妈犯什么神经小母鼬？！给我松手！”德拉科被金妮一通乱抓，睡衣领子被扯得差点勒断气。“滚开！替别人说话上瘾了是吧？！”</p><p>　　“你抓着哈利就有理了？！”</p><p>　　“是这个巨怪先踩了我一脚！”</p><p>　　“去你妈的马尔福！是你踩的我！！”</p><p>　　金妮急得哪怕背着光源也能看出满脸通红，她咬咬牙，双手揪住德拉科的衣领狠狠往下一拽。</p><p>　　德拉科下意识扣住自己的领口，以防真的被勒死，然而这么一来他就只剩腿还挂在哈利腰上根本撑不住体重，整个人连带着哈利顺着金妮的力道向后倒去径直摔进被踢乱的凳子堆。木凳边缘硌到他的腰上，德拉科差点把晚饭吐出来，还没来及换个姿势就被顺势拉倒的哈利砸得脑袋往后一仰直接磕在了凳子角。</p><p>　　德拉科只觉得嗡地一声，随即视野里充满了极速闪烁的光斑。</p><p>　　似乎有人抓住了自己的手却又被另一个人扯开，原本就没有灯光的教室昏暗不明，几个影子在面前挤来挤去。耳鸣愈发严重，德拉科感觉到前所未有的疲惫，眼皮颤抖几下，终于没敌过连日积攒的疲劳，意识沉入黑暗。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>……<br/>他怎么又晕了啊？！我原本没想的！！这里可以不用转场的……！<br/>我的传统艺能：让小白鼬晕过去（x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. PART 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　“Enervate¹! ”</p><p>　　“你他妈想干什么格兰杰？！”</p><p>　　“什么？我只是让他醒过来！”</p><p>　　“我看你他妈是想他死！滚开！格兰芬多的一个都别靠近！！”</p><p>　　“马尔福？”看到德拉科迷迷糊糊睁开眼，秋立刻凑上来在他面前晃了晃手。虚晃的残影让德拉科差点又晕过去，他软绵绵地伸手打开她的胳膊。</p><p>　　“离我远点儿。”他嘶哑地说。</p><p>　　浑身上下就没有不疼的地方，德拉科努力回想之前发生了什么：周围很黑，只有塞德里克的魔杖尖还发着正在缓慢变暗的光，潘西叉着腰站在旁边，怒视几个更远处看不清脸的人。</p><p>　　“我去找找有没有药膏，”秋站起身，点亮了自己的魔杖。“储藏室里应该会有用来做成品展示的。”</p><p>　　“你什么时候对治疗药膏也有研究了？”塞德里克好奇地问，“你不是想专注魁地奇吗？”</p><p>　　秋深吸一口气；“罗伊纳救我，还不是因为你被选上了勇士！”拉文克劳白了自己男朋友一眼，刻意跺着脚走去储藏室，砰地甩上门。</p><p>　　“好吧，好像的确是我的问题。”塞德里克挠挠头，他重新点亮魔杖，颇为担忧地看向德拉科；“你还记得发生了什么吗，马尔福？”</p><p>　　“闭嘴，我正在想！”他艰难地捂着头坐起来，烦躁地说。</p><p>　　另一边潘西还在和几个格兰芬多争执：“你指望我相信你，万事通小姐，居然不知道Enervate是只能对被魔法击昏的人使用的？”</p><p>　　“那是你们非要这么喊我的，我不可能知道所有事！”赫敏咬重定语，“没人会因为一点矛盾就想杀人，虽然是的！马尔福的确是个十足的饭桶！”</p><p>　　“也不一定没人。”金妮小声嘀咕。</p><p>　　“天呐，不要再添乱了，金妮！”赫敏崩溃地来回打转，“本来就是你把他摔晕的，我才是那个试图挽回的！结果现在你们全都在怪我？！”到最后她简直是在尖叫，哈利连忙跟过去拍拍她的肩膀，安慰别生气赫敏我们都知道你没错，金妮只是和罗恩一样有点固执。</p><p>　　提到罗恩，不知道她又想起了什么，原本已经缓和下来的脸色顿时更差了。黄金男孩似乎也意识到这个例子有些不对，悻悻地闭上嘴。</p><p>　　不过德拉科还是相信赫敏不是故意的这件事的，简直开玩笑，作为一个每年都能比自己成绩更高的巫师如果她想干掉自己才不会用这种白痴手法。</p><p>　　德拉科可以接受自己输给了一个泥巴种，这是出身问题；但他坚决拒绝输给白痴，这是他妈的智商问题。</p><p>　　托赫敏崩溃的福，他终于想起之前发生了什么，然而还没来及发表意见秋就拿着一小罐药膏回来了。年长的拉文克劳不由德拉科反对坐到他后面，用小勺子挖出药膏往他后脑勺肿起的地方涂。</p><p>　　“呲——！”冰凉的触感刺激得德拉科下意识想要躲开，然而他强行把自己固定在原处，除了格兰芬多，他可没心情和其他学院高年级的人闹矛盾，得不偿失。</p><p>　　“感谢梅林，德拉科，你终于醒了。”潘西这才意识到德拉科醒过来了，她松了口气凑过来；“你哪里不舒服吗？”</p><p>　　“当然没有，在你专注于吵架而忽略了我的时候我就重新活蹦乱跳了。”德拉科干巴巴地说。</p><p>　　“看样子是没事了。”潘西无比欣慰。</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>　　魔药教室终于安静了下来，八个人不远不近地坐着。德拉科和潘西背靠背坐在桌子上，金发巫师侧头倚靠潘西的肩膀。虽然脑袋上的包已经不疼了，但他还是有些头晕，根本不想挪动；塞德里克和秋搬着凳子坐在在门口，用一些其他人看不懂的咒语谨慎地检查；卢娜依旧嘀咕着不明所以的话，还在生闷气的金妮窝在墙边有一搭没一搭地应和；另一个生闷气的万事通小姐坐在斯内普的办公椅里泄愤般念出不同的魔咒，哈利扒着椅背看她生闷气。</p><p>　　“事到如今我觉得有点晚了，”德拉科拖着长腔慢悠悠开口，“但我还是想问，为什么没人点蜡烛？”</p><p>　　“你刚昏过去就有人试了，”潘西摊开手，“但是影响到门的魔法大概也影响到了蜡烛，燃烧咒根本点不着它们。”</p><p>　　“……不得不承认，我现在想支持格兰芬多们炸门了。”</p><p>　　“我也是，只要别牵扯到我。”</p><p>　　两个斯莱特林侧身击掌。</p><p>　　“为什么你的荧光闪烁不是白光，赫敏？”哈利趴在桌子上下巴抵着手背上，吐字模糊不清。</p><p>　　万事通小姐还是很气，但还是尽量耐心地解释：“我之前在图书馆借的一本魔咒书提到了制造不同颜色光的方法，我只是试试。你知道，转移下注意力什么的。”</p><p>　　潘西没有向赫敏道歉，撇开他们分别是斯莱特林和格兰芬多的历史原因德拉科也不认为这有什么不妥，毕竟小母鼬到现在可还在瞪他，就算有人要道歉也该是她先！</p><p>　　不知道是不是心理作用，看到金妮德拉科就头疼得更厉害了。</p><p>　　“我能教你。”</p><p>　　哈利犹豫了一下，他看了眼门口的情况，想了想还是接受了这个提议。</p><p>　　“这没什么难的，只需要改变一下挥动魔杖的方式，并且将咒语换成Limino。”赫敏不厌其烦地纠正哈利的动作，德拉科不屑地笑出声。</p><p>　　“你什么意思，马尔福？”哈利飞快地抬起头，无视赫敏阻止他的动作。“自己不会还嘲笑别人？”</p><p>　　德拉科双手包怀，保持着不屑的表情哈利盯了一会儿，在黄金男孩皱眉之前抽出自己的魔杖。</p><p>　　“Limino².”</p><p>　　绿色的荧光在德拉科的魔杖尖闪烁。</p><p>　　“当然它会是绿色。”哈利哼哼。</p><p>　　德拉科强压下会让他的脑袋更疼的怒气，连续甩了好几个Limino，魔杖尖的颜色赤橙黄绿青蓝紫全过了一遍。</p><p>　　“你本来就瞎的眼睛还好吗？”他佯装关心。</p><p>　　哈利目瞪口呆。</p><p>　　“你是怎么做到的？！”赫敏直接从椅子上蹦了起来，“我只能变三种颜色！而你甚至都没有改变咒语！”</p><p>　　她伸手就要去抓德拉科的魔杖仔细研究，德拉科被吓得猛地缩回手，紫色的亮光消失，面前的一小块区域顿时暗了不少。</p><p>　　察觉到自己做了什么的棕发女巫干咳两声，用手指卷了卷头发试图缓解尴尬。</p><p>　　潘西唉声叹气；“你真的是我见过最胆小的人，马尔福。”</p><p>　　“我记住了帕金森，下次一个格兰芬多冲向你你别跑！”</p><p>　　“首先，根本不会有格兰芬多这么干！”</p><p>　　“哦亲爱的，别难过，我明白，毕竟不是每个人都像我一样拥有如此迷人的魅力。”</p><p>　　赫敏又清了清嗓子。“所以，你是怎么办到的？”</p><p>　　虽然单凭求知欲还战胜不了她对面前这两个斯莱特林的反感，然而“德拉科･马尔福在学习上居然比自己懂得多”这点实在不能忍，现在又没有条件让她去图书馆，于是赫敏退而求其次总之先来问一句。</p><p>　　如果马尔福敢骂她，她也不介意多揍他一拳。</p><p>　　“看看今天到底怎么了？万事通小姐居然向我求教。”德拉科夸张地感慨，“我是进入了一个反向世界吗？是不是等会儿哈利･波特就要变成我最好的朋友了？”</p><p>　　“你想得美，马尔福。”哈利隔着半间教室冲他比中指。</p><p>　　“现在，你到底有没有告诉我的打算？”赫敏双手抱在胸前，“我总是可以找机会去图书馆的。”</p><p>　　“当然我会的！我那么乐于助人！”潘西假装要吐，德拉科戳了下她的腰，黑发女巫尖叫着从桌子上爬了下去。</p><p>　　“我说过很多次——别戳我腰！那很痒！”</p><p>　　“你自找的。”德拉科做了个鬼脸，他换了个姿势面向赫敏；“不是咒语的问题，格兰杰，你需要改变的只有魔杖的运动轨迹。”</p><p>　　“运动轨迹，”赫敏重复道，“运动轨迹就像是把咒语中的命令写下来……我明白了！这是有道理的！既然不论咒语还是动作都是用来告诉魔法我们想要什么效果的，所以——”</p><p>　　“你是要听我说还是自己叨叨？”德拉科语气不善地打断，赫敏眨眨眼，摊手示意他继续。</p><p>　　德拉科缓慢地重复了一遍动作，提了几个常见颜色需要改变的细节。他用普通的荧光闪烁和绿色的光做了次示范，抬眼发现教室里出现了一个黄色一个绿色两个蓝色三个红色的光球。</p><p>　　……怎么说，真不愧是霍格沃茨。布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的学生绝对干不出这种事。</p><p>　　“我们能把这些光球串起来做彩灯吗？”卢娜激动地问，“漂亮的光线会吸引碟妖，它们比萤火虫更亮！”</p><p>　　“嗯……我觉得不行，”德拉科不明所以，看在对方是拉文克劳的份儿上还是回答了：“这只是光线。”</p><p>　　“也许我们可以把它们冻起来，这样就不会消失去黑暗区域。”卢娜认真道。</p><p>　　“门还是打不开吗？”哈利问塞德里克和秋，后者摇了摇头，前者补充：“现在我也在考虑炸门的可能性了，毕竟我们不能整晚待在魔药教室。”</p><p>　　塞德里克话音刚落，教室门的方向突然传来一声清脆的“咔”。</p><p>　　所有人都停下了自己的动作，互相看了看其他人彩色的脸，金妮激动地想要冲过去却立刻被赫敏拦住。</p><p>　　“等等，等等！”棕发女巫压着声音说，“或许是有人从外面把门打开了！”</p><p>　　“这不是正好？”金妮也不由自主地放低音量。</p><p>　　“也许是教授！那样我们都会被扣分！”</p><p>　　才开始跃跃欲试的人此刻全都安静了下来，谁也不想第一个去开门。德拉科和潘西先一步蹲到了课桌后面，在其他人纷纷恍然大悟找地方躲好时已经占据了最好的看笑话观众席。</p><p>　　“……为什么是我？！”只剩自己站在教室中间的赫敏抓狂地问。</p><p>　　“你是教授们最喜欢的学生，”哈利向她竖起拇指；“教授们会看在你的份上放过我们的，加油赫敏！”</p><p>　　“梅林，如果是斯内普教授我就死定了。”赫敏无奈地摇头，她蹑手蹑脚地挪到门边先凑上去听了听，然后屏着呼吸去拉门把。</p><p>　　大门被拉开了一条缝。</p><p>　　所有人都屏住呼吸。</p><p>　　外面没有什么奇怪的声音，静得连以往的风声都没有。赫敏回头看了一眼，咬着牙将缝隙拉得更大向外看了看。下一秒，她飞快地关上门后背顶在门上，眼睛瞪得大大的。</p><p>　　“先别问我任何事！”女巫举起一只手做出制止的手势，“先回答一个问题——魔药教室的位置在哪儿？”</p><p>　　这话问得莫名其妙，他们互相看了看，叽叽喳喳回答起来：</p><p>　　“还能在哪儿？”</p><p>　　“地窖？”</p><p>　　“大礼堂往地窖走第二个楼梯下去右手边第一个门。”</p><p>　　“霍格沃茨？”</p><p>　　“要是这么算布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗肯定也有。”</p><p>　　“这是什么怪问题？”</p><p>　　“你为什么堵门？”</p><p>　　“是在地下室的走廊上，对吧？”赫敏的声音依旧很严肃，在得到肯定的回答之后她纠结了一下，从门口让开。</p><p>　　“我看见……算了，我觉得你们不会相信的，还是自己来看吧。”</p><p>　　众人不解地对视，一个接一个从藏身的地方出来。德拉科还是有些头晕，等他扶着脑袋晃晃悠悠过去时，门已经完全被打开了。</p><p>　　然而外面很奇怪，透过正对教室门的墙上扇形的窗户向外看一片星河璀璨。卢娜欢呼一声跳过去，撑着窗台把头探了出去。</p><p>　　“看，是彗星！”她开心地指着天空。<br/>　　然而除了她以外，没有人踏出教室一步。金妮试探着伸手似乎想要把卢娜拉回来，但很快缩回了手。</p><p>　　“我必须要说，刚才闹的动静很大。”赫敏瞥了眼德拉科，完全没有不好意思，当然也可能是被声音里的颤抖压下去了。“所以，为什么一直没有教授出现？”</p><p>　　“这不是重点。”秋抓着塞德里克的手，“我们这是在哪儿？”</p><p>　　地下室的通道不知何时变成了向两边无限延伸的长廊，唯一的光源来自大概隔五米一扇的扇形窗。这看起来的确像是霍格沃茨的建筑风格，如果不是每个人都可以肯定地说魔药教室是在地窖的话，他们或许还有心情欣赏不知名的彗星。</p><p>　　重点在于魔药教室在地下室。</p><p>　　“会不会是幻象？”哈利边说边靠近窗口，“就像博格特，只不过会对更多的人产生影响。”</p><p>　　他小心翼翼地将手伸出窗外，并没有感觉到什么不对，于是学着卢娜把头伸了出去。</p><p>　　“Holy shit,”哈利･波特目瞪口呆；“这是在哪儿？”</p><p>　　天空看上去和平时霍格沃茨能见到的没有太大差别，除了有一颗明亮的彗星正缓缓划过。然而和下面的景象比起来彗星根本不值一提：那像是深渊，或者纯粹的黑暗，哈利尝试着将魔杖尖的光点到最亮也照不清下面有什么，仿佛世界至此延伸到了边缘。</p><p>　　“你看到什么了，哈利？”塞德里克好奇地问，唯一的成年巫师一动剩下的人全都跟着他一窝蜂凑了过去，德拉科被堵在最后不得不踮着脚尖往外看。就在他因为头疼决定放弃时，视线边缘突然闪过一道白色的影子，紧接着是金妮大喊着“卢娜！”的声音，红发女巫从人堆中挤了出来，撞开德拉科撒腿就追。</p><p>　　“FUCK——！我到底怎么招惹你了小母鼬？！”德拉科一个没站稳向后倒，他连忙在空中胡乱抓了一把，好不容易站稳，抬眼正对上给别人让空结果被抓住了胳膊的哈利。</p><p>　　两人相视无言，半晌，哈利指了指德拉科抓着自己的手，斯莱特林被烫到似的缩了回去。</p><p>　　“咳咳，你看见什么了，波特？”德拉科尴尬地转移话题。</p><p>　　“只是……什么也没有。”窗外奇怪的景象让他甚至没了心情吵架，哈利皱着眉疯狂地比划，“我不知道怎么说，真的什么都没有，好像断掉了一样。”</p><p>　　“卢娜！！”金妮焦急的声音从前方传来，“你在哪儿？我看不见你！！”<br/>　　这么一说的确很奇怪，站在德拉科的位置向前看的话，十米开外一切都是黑的，正如哈利形容的那样，“只是什么都没有”。</p><p>　　德拉科抖了抖，他或许能想象出哈利看到什么了，他一点也不想去求证。</p><p>　　“我在这儿，金妮。”随着轻飘飘的声音，卢娜的身影从黑暗中逐渐出现。金妮松了口气，立刻抓着她的胳膊把拉文克劳拽了过来。</p><p>　　“不要突然跑那么远！”她生气地说，“我们还不知道这是哪儿，一个人太不安全了！”</p><p>　　“我很抱歉，金妮。”卢娜满怀歉意地说，“我只是想看彗星。”</p><p>　　一个彗星到底有什么好看的？德拉科没好意思说出口，金妮就在不远处站着，德拉科看见她就条件反射头疼。是真的疼，他对韦斯莱家的小母鼬要有心理阴影了。讲道理，格兰芬多的女生一个个都怎么回事？</p><p>　　他放弃了思考，抬头去看天空。神神叨叨的小拉文克劳这次没有瞎说，天上的确有彗星经过，是紫色的，尾巴拖得很长直到被砖墙遮住。</p><p>　　德拉科试图从记忆里找到关于近期会出现的彗星的资料，他对自己的记忆还是有把握的，这次的天文学也有一部分和彗星相关的内容，然而翻遍记忆却一无所获。</p><p>　　复习的时候漏掉了吗？</p><p>　　“德拉科？”潘西扯了扯他的袖口。“别看了，先回去，我总觉得这地方不太对劲。”</p><p>　　“哦……哦。”德拉科被潘西拉着往回走，扭着头看星星。虽然这地方的确不对劲，但说不清为什么，德拉科总觉得那颗彗星给人的感觉更不对劲。还没想出个所以然，他径直撞到了一个人的背上。</p><p>　　“干他妈的！你们都约好今天要找我茬是吧？！”斯莱特林捂着鼻子怒视塞德里克。</p><p>　　“马尔福。”赫敏的声音从最前面传来，“你是最后一个离开教室的，你离开的时候教室是这样的吗？”</p><p>　　“什么样？”德拉科闷声问，他挤到最前面，本就苍白的皮肤在看清屋内的情况后直接变得惨白。</p><p>　　——仿佛蜡烛熄灭时没有任何事发生，屋内的桌椅板凳全都好好地呆在原处。</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1：Enervate，昏昏倒地的反咒，可以翻译为恢复活力<br/>2：找Lumos的同根词→illuminate→翻译拉丁语→往下翻翻→Limino听起来比较可爱，就它了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. PART 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　“不不不不不，不是，我确定不是！”</p><p><br/>　　德拉科下意识摇头，下一秒呻吟着抱头蹲下，努力压下想要呕吐的感觉。</p><p><br/>　　他都当着这群人的面蹦波特身上去了，再吐了的话不如直接转学算了。</p><p><br/>　　“也许这是皮皮鬼干的？”秋不知道想要说服谁，“因为想要吓我们。”</p><p><br/>　　“不是没有这个可能性，但外面的情况绝对不是皮皮鬼的问题。”塞德里克理智地分析。“我认为我们还是先回房间比较好，在不清楚发生了什么的情况下到处乱跑很危险。”</p><p><br/>　　赫奇帕奇说话时一直盯着哈利，格兰芬多溜走不成，只好侧着身子进门，顺便踢了德拉科一脚。</p><p><br/>　　“让开点儿马尔福，你挡路了。”</p><p><br/>　　“是你该减肥了，黄金男孩。”德拉科没好气地回敬。</p><p><br/>　　走在最后的塞德里克摘下自己的领带对折两次卡在门锁的位置防止它再被锁死，然后才关上了门。他们不约而同找凳子坐下，等了一会儿没人说话，赫敏开口了：</p><p><br/>　　“所以……我们可以确定的是这里的确是魔药教室。”她示意周围架子上的魔药瓶和坩埚，“以及魔药教室位于地下室。”</p><p><br/>　　“用不着重复每个人都知道的事实，格兰杰，我们不是白痴。”潘西哼了一声。</p><p><br/>　　“但是！”赫敏提高音量，“就像霍格沃茨的楼梯可以移动，会不会教室也能移动？”</p><p><br/>　　“这不可能。”</p><p><br/>　　“你们能先放下对我的意见吗？！”赫敏拍桌子站起来，“现在不是在乎学院矛盾的时候！”</p><p><br/>　　“相信我格兰杰，对于你，我从来不会拿学院说事儿。”毕竟泥巴种的臭味儿那么重实在让人难以注意别的。德拉科瞥了眼塞德里克，把后半句话吞了回去。</p><p><br/>　　“我说不可能，是因为我曾经为了找让楼梯随机移动的咒语翻遍了霍格沃茨和我家书房所有我能找到的建筑魔咒相关的书。没有魔法能移动一间教室这样的空间里面的人还察觉不到，连楼梯在移动都那么明显。”</p><p><br/>　　潘西惊恐地捂住嘴；“萨拉查啊，德拉科，我从来不知道你还专门研究过这个！”</p><p><br/>　　“我要让你知道潘西，我曾经坚信我可以被分进拉文克劳不是没有理由的！”</p><p><br/>　　“拉文克劳？你？”潘西像是听到了天大的笑话，“你在说什么，德拉科？你什么时候想过要去拉文克劳？”</p><p><br/>　　“滚开，我告诉过你不止一次，你个贱人根本不在乎我。”德拉科伸手推了潘西一把。这女巫绝对是故意的，总是喜欢不分场合提他的黑历史。</p><p><br/>　　“马尔福说得对，”秋附和道，“五年级的魔咒课会有一节专门讲大型魔法的局限，范围越广的魔咒作用客体越倾向于‘静止’，比如麻瓜驱逐咒，还有魁地奇球场上的缓冲咒，它们都是固定存在的。”</p><p><br/>　　“也就是说教室本身没动，外面其他所有东西移动更不现实？”哈利问。</p><p><br/>　　“虽然很遗憾，但是是这样没错。”秋摇摇头。</p><p><br/>　　“这都是尘仙做的，”卢娜突然说，“我们都被藏到了另一个位面的世界，它们总喜欢这么做。也许在这里我能找到丢了的东西。”</p><p><br/>　　“我一开始就想问了，尘仙真的存在吗？”赫敏和金妮说悄悄话，“我发誓我没在《神奇动物在哪里》甚至《妖怪们的妖怪书》里看到过。”</p><p><br/>　　金妮使劲儿给赫敏使眼色。</p><p><br/>　　“你可以买一份《唱唱反调》，”卢娜推荐，“这是一份很好的杂志，里面写的都是魔法部不承认的现实。你知道，他们最喜欢自欺欺人。”</p><p><br/>　　赫敏赞同地点点头，在心里把《唱唱反调》加入了必读书单，金妮绝望地捂住脸。</p><p><br/>　　“你之前往远处走了，对吗……嗯，我能叫你卢娜吗？”哈利询问。</p><p><br/>　　“当然没问题，哈利･波特。”金发女巫摇着脑袋回答，“我和金妮是好朋友。”</p><p><br/>　　“卢娜，你在那边看到了什么吗？”</p><p><br/>　　“嗯……那边也很暗。”卢娜撑着脸沉思，“我不知道是不是我看错了，或许是骚扰虻的幻觉，再往前走好像墙边有一扇门。”</p><p>　　“说不定那边也有和我们一样突然来到这个地方的人！”哈利蹭地站了起来，“我过去看看。”</p><p>　　“哈利！”赫敏连忙拉住他，“你不知道如果那里有的会是什么人！”</p><p>　　“我当然知道，赫敏，但是如果是能帮上忙的人呢？”</p><p>　　“万一有食死徒怎么办？！”</p><p>　　哈利愣住了。虽然暑假时魁地奇世界杯上出现了黑魔标记，但他从没考虑过现在经历的一切都是食死徒的阴谋，毕竟他是在霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨拥有比魔法部还强的防御。可是话又说回来了，三强争霸赛他莫名其妙成为了第四名勇士这件事摆明了有人想陷害他，就经验来看十有八九是食死徒，说到霍格沃茨里的食死徒——</p><p>　　他若有所思地看向德拉科。</p><p>　　被赫敏的话吸引了注意力的其他人全都不由自主跟着哈利的目光移动。</p><p>　　原本只是看热闹没想到成为了热闹中一环的德拉科被盯得心里发毛。</p><p>　　“咳咳，有什么我能帮助你的吗，波特？”他故作镇定。</p><p>　　“是你说的不存在大型转移魔法，马尔福。”哈利尖锐地质问，“你怎么证明你说的是真的？”</p><p>　　德拉科眨眨眼，因为头疼而混乱的思绪反应了好一会儿才明白哈利的意思。</p><p>　　“你想说这是我设计的？”他一字一句地问，哈利理直气壮地和他对视。扶着头斯莱特林从喉咙里挤出一阵冷笑。</p><p>　　“梅林啊，我原本以为我们的黄金男孩只是蠢货，我错了，他根本是没有脑子。暂且不论你假设的可能性，你还记得我的理论被一个五年级的拉文克劳——秋･张认同了吗？”</p><p>　　他饶有兴致地看着哈利突然反应过来慌张地转向秋，年长的拉文克劳有些尴尬，但还是安慰道：</p><p>　　“保持怀疑是一件好事，”秋说，“但是哈利，他说的的确是课堂上会讲的内容，对吧塞德里克？”她看向自己男朋友，塞德里克也附和了这个说法。</p><p>　　哈利慌张地试图解释自己不是在怀疑秋，拉文克劳全程保持礼貌的微笑看小孩子似的顺着哈利的话点头，塞德里克甚至还安慰哈利他们不会计较。</p><p>　　结果哈利更低落了。</p><p>　　金妮哼了一声，加入卢娜一起玩儿进阶版荧光闪烁，试图找到一种把它们串起来的方法。</p><p>　　“你是怎么想的，德拉科？”潘西低声问，“你不会真知道什么吧？”</p><p>　　卢修斯･马尔福是食死徒是整个魔法界心照不宣的秘密，世界杯时天上的黑魔标记潘西也看到了，不挑明还好，哈利･波特这么一说就算是潘西也不由得多想。</p><p>　　德拉科瞪了她一眼。“你什么毛病帕金森？要不是你我今晚根本不会出门！”</p><p>　　“梅林，你今天脾气真大。”潘西往旁边挪了挪，“你可以直接否认！”</p><p>　　“我从不和白痴多解释。”</p><p>　　“不管怎么样！”哈利终于还是放弃了辩解，“我还是认为应该去看一眼，如果觉得所有人都去不安全，那我可以自己去。”</p><p>　　“我和你一起去！”金妮立刻附和。</p><p>　　“不行！！”赫敏和塞德里克同时大声制止。</p><p>　　“你不能一个人去！”赫敏补充。</p><p>　　“但是我——”哈利硬生生咽下后半句话，他意义不明地看了眼德拉科，搞得斯莱特林刚消了点儿的火气瞬间烧了回来。</p><p>　　要不是头疼想吐他现在就要和波特决斗！德拉科气得不行还不敢有大动作，连思考都比平时慢了好几拍，憋屈得要命。</p><p>　　“要去也该是我去，”塞德里克用不容反驳的语气说，“我是这里唯一的成年巫师。”</p><p>　　“我和你一样被选上了勇士，塞德里克。”</p><p>　　“冒牌的。”潘西不屑地说，她整整长袍露出胸口别的徽章，伸手按了一下，德拉科贴心地将魔杖尖点上淡绿色的光伸到徽章旁。刚才还在争执的斯莱特林们在两个格兰芬多同级生厌恶的表情中笑成一团。</p><p>　　“但你还是未成年。”塞德里克坚决道，“我们不知道这是哪儿，我出去看看，你留在这儿。毕竟还有两个……”他指着教室前排的金妮和卢娜，犹豫了。</p><p>　　“三年级学生。”秋提醒。</p><p>　　“是的，三年级学生。”塞德里克点点头。</p><p>　　“迪戈里说得对，波特！”德拉科双手聚成喇叭状，“这里有想当公主的丑小鸭等你守护呢！”</p><p>　　“你就不能闭嘴吗马尔福？”金妮的厌恶如果有实体，德拉科大概已经被压死了。</p><p>　　“我指名道姓了吗？”金发巫师反问，“你对号入座还是我的问题了？哦我知道了，你只是因为得不到所以更爱妄想，可怜的小母鼬，好好看看你的白马王子，他根本不在乎你的想法。”</p><p>　　门口的四个人依旧在争执，他们总算达成了两个人出去的共识，然后又在人选上吵了起来，最终决定剪刀石头布，结果是塞德里克和赫敏出门，哈利和秋留在教室。</p><p>　　“为什么不能是三个人出去？”哈利难过地问，他不自在地瞥了眼秋。</p><p>　　“三个？”赫敏故意装傻，“你指望那边的哪个斯莱特林去冒险？”</p><p>　　德拉科和潘西愉快地挥手。</p><p>　　“加油！”</p><p>　　“冲锋陷阵就交给你们了，格兰芬多！”德拉科添油加醋：“我们斯莱特林不介意坐享其成！”</p><p>　　塞德里克无奈地叹气。</p><p>　　为了不使自己过分显眼，赫敏和塞德里克决定用蓝色的荧光照明，根据卢娜的回忆那扇门离魔药教室并不远，于是他们商量好最多五分钟，如果五分钟之后他们还不回来至少哈利就会出去找人。</p><p>　　周围一旦安静下来，不知是否是错觉，德拉科总觉得更冷了。他扣上长袍扣子，注意到其他人的表情也都不怎么自在。</p><p>　　这才是正常的反应，霍格沃茨并不可怕——准确来说，除去禁林——不论哪个房间里面什么样那都还是在学校，然而这里，除了这个房间其他似乎都不是学校。</p><p>　　“你觉得会有其他出口吗？”德拉科刻意用所有人都能听见的声音问潘西。“比如暗门？这里毕竟是霍格沃茨。”</p><p>　　哈利･波特小声嘀咕了句什么，德拉科听不清，他猜是反驳的话，只不过因为黄金男孩现在和秋离得很近或许不太好爆粗口。</p><p>　　“但是我们只能从进来的地方出去。”卢娜说，“这是镜面的法则。”</p><p>　　“也许材料储藏室有什么秘密通道。”金妮打断卢娜的话，“你去储藏室了，里面和平时有什么不一样？”</p><p>　　秋对金妮明显的敌意皱了皱眉，“我没有仔细看，”她遗憾地承认，“我当时急着找药膏。”</p><p>　　金妮狠狠地瞪德拉科，好像全是他的错似的，德拉科不甘示弱瞪了回去。红发女巫突然站起来，给自己打气般宣布：“我去看看。”</p><p>　　“等等，金——”</p><p>　　“里面没有危险。”秋轻飘飘地制止了哈利跟上去的脚步，虽然一个13岁的小孩儿的敌意对她没多大影响，但总归有些不爽。</p><p>　　德拉科突然有点儿同情她，又是被偷瞄又是被敌视的，明明人家男朋友直到刚才都还好好在教室里。</p><p>　　“但是她一个人……”</p><p>　　“我去看看金妮。”卢娜向他比了个安心的手势，“别担心，哈利･波特。尘仙只是喜欢恶作剧，不会真的伤害别人。”</p><p>　　她轻飘飘地关上储藏室的门。</p><p>　　“……所以，”半晌，哈利开口问：“尘仙到底是什么？”</p><p>　　潘西看向德拉科，德拉科看向秋，拉文克劳耸耸肩说别对她的话太认真，那可是卢娜･洛夫古德。</p><p>　　“这听起来就像‘那可是汤姆･约翰¹’或者‘哈利随便什么只要不是波特’一样醍醐灌顶。”德拉科讽刺。</p><p>　　“我正要解释，斯莱特林。”秋的态度几乎是习惯性强硬了起来。这就是打魁地奇的影响，平时脾气多好的人在球场上都会变得暴躁，连同对其他学院的队员的态度。</p><p>　　“她说的话总是很奇怪，一天到晚寻找虚构的生物。拉文克劳大部分人都习惯了，但是有几个人就认为她不正常，总是把她的东西藏在城堡里各个地方。”</p><p>　　回想起来霍格沃茨之前的生活，哈利瞬间对卢娜充满了同情。</p><p>　　“哦，梅林。”潘西低声惊呼，她从长袍上捏起一个东西，啧啧道：“你看你做的什么劣质品，德拉科，我没碰它都自己掉了！”</p><p>　　刚才被用来嘲笑黄金男孩的徽章纽扣针和背板的接触点断开了，留下一个参差不齐的裂口，显然是被暴力折断的。</p><p>　　“一定是你自己太不小心了。”德拉科在长袍内口袋里摸了摸，丢给她一枚新的。“你很幸运，我提供全方位的售后服务。”</p><p>　　“你还带了好几个？！”哈利目瞪口呆。</p><p>　　德拉科挑起眉毛；“想要吗波特？十加隆一个，不讲价不退货。”</p><p>　　“我他妈神经病要别个骂我自己的徽章在身上？！”<br/>　　“哦，你也可以用来收藏。”</p><p>　　哈利看上去恨不得掐死他。</p><p>　　“等等，”秋捂着嘴指着徽章；“这些徽章是什么材料做的？”</p><p>　　“普通的铁……”</p><p>　　德拉科顿住了，与此同时秋三步并做两步跑到门口抓着门把往下一按用力向里拉，出乎意料的是这次门打开了，塞在门缝上的赫奇帕奇领带掉到地上，打开的门后，挎着一个书包的塞德里克和作势敲门的赫敏面色阴沉地站在外面。</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>————————————————<br/>1：约翰是喜剧表演中常用来给英国人起的名字，汤姆更是烂大街的名字。这个名字简单来说就是“过于常见，因此没有具体意义”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. PART 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>　　“哦，罗伊纳！”秋被吓得往后跳了一步捂住胸口，“你们回来了！”</p><p><br/>　　“嗯……是的，我们回来了。”赫敏吞吞吐吐，视线闪躲。</p><p><br/>　　“发生什么了赫敏？”哈利担心地凑上去，刚想去接她手里看起来很沉的书包，赫敏瞬间受惊似的往另一个方向跳开。</p><p><br/>　　空气异常尴尬，哈利保持伸手的姿势不明所以；“赫敏？”</p><p><br/>　　“哦，我……别担心，我没事，只是有点儿冷，对。”她紧抱着书包，看上去的确在发抖。</p><p><br/>　　“发生什么了？”秋伸手去拉塞德里克，赫奇帕奇没有躲闪。“你们在那间屋子里看到了什么？”</p><p><br/>　　“嗯……”塞德里克也吞吞吐吐，他看了眼赫敏，格兰芬多女巫找了个远离所有人的地方坐下把腿蜷了起来。他摇了摇头，“我们没进去。”</p><p><br/>　　“没进去？那你们出去这么长时间是郊游的吗？！”潘西尖叫。</p><p><br/>　　德拉科连忙堵住耳朵。他摔得绝对比想象中严重，虽然脑袋上的包消下去了，但头晕想吐的感觉却完全没有减弱，声音一大就感觉头快要炸开。结果潘西的声音还没落下储藏室的门就被砰地摔开，金妮和卢娜慌张地跑了出来。</p><p><br/>　　“发生了——你们回来了！”年轻的格兰芬多用更大的声音喊。</p><p><br/>　　德拉科认真考虑要不要给自己用个闭耳塞听。</p><p><br/>　　“你们是带回了什么魔法道具吗？”卢娜探头去看赫敏。</p><p><br/>　　“我也很好奇，塞德里克，为什么你们拿了个书包回来？”秋关上门，转身问道。</p><p><br/>　　“它被放在那扇门外面，”塞德里克示意秋跟着他往教室中间走，“赫敏把它拿回来了，我们还没来及打开……”</p><p><br/>　　“你转移话题了，迪戈里。”德拉科刚放下手就听见这句，毫不留情直接打断。“为什么你不回答之前的问题？我是说，为什么你们没进去，门从外面打不开？”</p><p><br/>　　“那不是重点，”赫敏把不知装了什么东西的书包扔到课桌上，“我觉得我们应该先看看这个书包里有什么。”</p><p><br/>　　“你也在转移话题，格兰杰。”潘西阴阳怪气地指出，“难道说，实际上你们进去了那间教室，结果发生了什么不可告人的事？”她用手指点着嘴唇，“嗯……让我猜猜，你已经勾搭上了两个三强争霸赛都勇士，也许你想要勾搭第三个？”</p><p><br/>　　秋猛地转头看向塞德里克，脸上写满了“给我一个理由”；被点名的棕发女巫大声反驳我才没有勾搭任何人。</p><p><br/>　　“就知道信《预言家日报》，你是没有脑子吗？”金妮厌恶地说。</p><p><br/>　　“别加入你不懂的战斗，小女孩。”潘西白了她一眼。</p><p><br/>　　“好了好了！”塞德里克选择在这时候制止：“先满足你们的好奇心，可以吗？”</p><p><br/>　　“但是我们没有亲眼看到——”</p><p><br/>　　“就算是猜测也应该说出来。”赫奇帕奇态度坚决，“我们不能替任何人决定他们不该知道什么。”</p><p><br/>　　“梅林，能听见这话真难得。”哈利嘀咕，“去年要不是他们什么都瞒着我也不会出那么多麻烦事。”</p><p><br/>　　赫敏张开嘴又闭上，闷闷不乐地承认：“我猜这是有一定道理的。”</p><p><br/>　　达成共识之后塞德里克明显没了顾虑，他悄悄松了口气；“我们出门后往卢娜去的方向走，大概走了一百米才看到一扇门，这个书包就放在门外。直到这还没什么奇怪的，但是靠近之后我们发现，那扇门看起来和魔药教室的门一模一样，包括上面的牌子。”</p><p><br/>　　所有人顺着他的手指看向门口，平凡无奇的木门此刻总让人有种阴森森的感觉。</p><p><br/>　　德拉科拖着潘西往人多的地方凑，不小心蹭到了哈利的肩膀，黄金男孩一个激灵躲得比刚才的赫敏还快，以至于斯莱特林根本没意识到发生了什么。</p><p><br/>　　“最初我们认为，也许这个地方全都是同种样式的门——毕竟原本只有一段的走廊现在也似乎是无限延伸的——但是，”塞德里克稍微改了下手指的方向，“那边的门上，嗯，就是锁的位置，卡着一条折起来的领带。”</p><p><br/>　　塞德里克的领带还在被秋重新关上的教室门和门框的缝隙里，和之前没有丝毫不同。好一会儿没人说话，金妮有些奇怪地问：“这只能说明那边也有同样被困住的人，这有什么好奇怪的，为什么你们都这个反应？”</p><p><br/>　　“梅林啊，听见了吗？她居然问‘这有什么好奇怪的’。”德拉科呻吟，“格兰芬多太可怕了。”</p><p><br/>　　“想打架直说，马尔福。”哈利怒视着他，抓紧魔杖。</p><p><br/>　　德拉科顺势捂住头往潘西身上倒；“我要死了，啊，潘西！我觉得我要死了！我浑身乏力头晕想吐！”</p><p><br/>　　哈利的表情顿时有些僵，不自在地挪开了眼，德拉科总觉得有些莫名其妙但也没有再多说什么，毕竟他是真的头晕想吐。</p><p><br/>　　虽然是因为突然倒向潘西才疼的。</p><p><br/>　　“你这叫怀孕了。”潘西打趣，于是下一秒教室里又响起了她“德拉科･马尔福你个饭桶别他妈戳我腰！”的怒吼。</p><p><br/>　　德拉科更头疼了。</p><p><br/>　　但他头疼还有别的原因，不知道是韦斯莱家的人都粗神经还是金妮年龄小的问题，其他人都明显感觉到了不对劲：正如塞德里克所说，原本只有一段的走廊此刻无限延伸，远处出现了一模一样的门，而那扇门的缝隙里和他们这里一样卡着一条领带。如果说另一扇门里的是别的学生，那么不同的人面对上百种解决门会打不开的方案却选择了同一种的可能性有多大？</p><p><br/>　　如果这还不够让人毛骨悚然，那德拉科不知道什么还能称得上毛骨悚然了。</p><p><br/>　　“我们没有直接尝试开门，凑上去听了听。”为了打破诡异的沉默，塞德里克继续说：“里面的声音很乱，不知道有多少人在同时说话。”</p><p><br/>　　“我听见你的声音了哈利。”赫敏飞快地说，好像急于甩掉什么。</p><p><br/>　　“我的声音？”哈利猛地回神。</p><p><br/>　　“是的，你的声音。不，别忙着反驳我，我能分辨出四年朋友的声音。”赫敏抱紧自己的胳膊，“我没听清里面在说什么，这实在是太奇怪了，有什么魔法能彻底模仿另一个人的声音吗？”</p><p><br/>　　两个高年级互相看了一眼。</p><p><br/>　　“我不记得魔咒课上提到过。”赫奇帕奇说。</p><p><br/>　　“复方汤剂？”秋试探着提出。</p><p><br/>　　“一种需要波特头发的魔药。”德拉科指出；“所以你的意思是，有个人揪了波特的头发然后跑到那边的屋子再装成波特说话？那人脑子有什么问题？”</p><p><br/>　　“你居然知道复方汤剂需要用头发？”</p><p><br/>　　“因为我他妈识字，白痴！”</p><p><br/>　　“复方汤剂是什么？”金妮问。</p><p><br/>　　“你们两个能有一分钟不吵架吗？！”赫敏烦到拍桌子。</p><p><br/>　　“别这么理直气壮指责别人，格兰杰。”德拉科哼了一声，“谁知道你说的是不是真的？也许对泥——对你来说，听到明显不在那边的人的声音很奇怪，但这里是魔法界，也许有那样的咒语存在，只不过在场的人谁也没专门去了解过。”</p><p><br/>　　“或者这是一个空间闭环。”卢娜指出，“看起来像是往前走了，实际上却绕了回来！你们听到的就是刚才这里的声音。”</p><p><br/>　　“那这个包要怎么解释？”潘西问。“刚才可没人开门往外面扔个书包。”</p><p><br/>　　他们盯着桌子上的书包，好像这样就能看出一个结果。</p><p><br/>　　“也许我们可以先看看里面有什么？”塞德里克提议。</p><p><br/>　　没有人反对，但也没有人行动。最后还是哈利从赫敏手上接过了书包，他把凑过来的金妮推远了点儿，无视女巫的抗议小心翼翼地拉开拉链。</p><p><br/>　　“OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK?!”哈利·波特大声咒骂着伸长手臂让书包尽可能离自己远点儿，“这是哪个疯子干的？！”</p><p><br/>　　他嫌弃地用手指拎着书包底部在桌子上方晃，几只打结了的袜子从里面滚了出来。</p><p><br/>　　一时间教室里充满了从梅林到四位创始人的名字，伴随着咒骂和咳嗽。真的不能怪哈利·波特反应这么大，谁能想到有人会往书包里塞袜子？还是穿过的！</p><p>　　而且实在是太臭了！</p><p><br/>　　“天呐，我发誓我没想到会是这样的东西，”离得最近的赫敏疯狂咳嗽；“圣诞节早就过了！”</p><p><br/>　　“就算是圣诞节也没有人会把穿过的袜子挂床头！”同样离得很近的金妮看起来是真的要吐了。</p><p><br/>　　原本就想吐的德拉科干脆一只手撑着桌子干呕了起来。</p><p><br/>　　“等等，咳咳，这还有个东西。”哈利刚想把手伸进书包，顿了一下，改成用悬浮咒去拿剩下的东西。</p><p><br/>　　那是一张羊皮纸，黑发巫师把它放到另一张桌子上，重新点亮魔杖尖凑过去看上面的文字。</p><p><br/>　　“嗯……”他皱起眉头；“D1、C9、P3、G8、M6、P1、W2、L1？这是什么，暗号？”</p><p><br/>　　“让我看看。”赫敏凑过去，她也没有直接拿手去碰。“这种写法有点像棋盘的坐标。”</p><p><br/>　　“但是象棋最大的数字是9，字母是H，”不知道用什么魔咒驱散了臭袜子味儿的秋长舒一口气；“也许是图书馆书架的编码？”</p><p><br/>　　“单纯书架的编码没有意义，除非再加一个数字做成书本的编码。”赫敏指出，“或者，如果写下这个的人真的是在指书架，那么是不是在说图书馆有什么线索？”</p><p><br/>　　“都不一定有图书馆谁他妈在乎有没有线索，”德拉科又是一阵干呕；“我更在乎有没有人能给我一杯水。”</p><p><br/>　　塞德里克连忙从讲台上找到一个玻璃杯，清理干净后念了句清泉如水递给德拉科。</p><p><br/>　　“是吗马尔福？所以你是知道这些东西是什么意思了？”金妮阴阳怪气地问。</p><p><br/>　　“让你失望了小母鼬，又不是我写的我他妈当然不知道。”斯莱特林没好气地讽刺，“我只知道比起问我，你不如发挥格兰芬多特性，勇敢地去翻翻那几只袜子。”</p><p><br/>　　“说到袜子。”秋还是用一手捂着鼻子一手指着它们，“那好像是我的。”</p><p><br/>　　那是只淡紫色的袜子，因为打了个结所以看不出左右。然而不管是左是右都很奇怪，秋提起自己的裤脚，她的两只袜子都好好的穿在脚上。</p><p><br/>　　“你就这么确定是你的？紫色的袜子又不罕见。”</p><p><br/>　　“哦，这是我的袜子。”话音未落就被反驳的金妮差点被卢娜气背过去，金发女巫凑上前去毫无顾忌地伸手从袜子堆里拿出了一只五颜六色波点花纹的袜子。“看！这是我自己染的。”</p><p><br/>　　她说着，撑着桌边坐上去甩掉皮鞋，露出脚上的一双波点花纹袜子。</p><p><br/>　　“我的也在。”赫敏拿起一只白色的，“看，这是我在中午床上写作业的时候溅上的墨汁，连形状都一样。”</p><p><br/>　　书包里一共有八只袜子，在秋开了个头之后每个人都在里面找到了和自己脚上正穿着的一样的一只。每只袜子都打着结，里面摸着好像装了什么东西，又是哈利率先解开那只有破洞的袜子把里面的东西倒了出来。</p><p><br/>　　“这是什么？”他看着掌心中一小块棕色的东西。</p><p><br/>　　“是水仙根，哈利，为什么你学了四年的魔药却连这个都不认识？”赫敏说着也去解自己的袜子，从里面倒出一个圆滚滚的果实。“颠茄？”</p><p><br/>　　金妮从红色的袜子里掏出了一对蝙蝠翅膀；卢娜的是绝音鸟羽毛；秋的袜子里装着一小块月长石；塞德里克从灰色的袜子里摸出来了株艾草；潘西斑马纹的袜子里装着姜根；德拉科没用手，直接四分五裂了剩下那只，里面包裹着一颗蛇牙。</p><p><br/>　　“这些全都是魔药材料。”赫敏看了一圈，总结。</p><p><br/>　　“为什么你一定要指出每个人都能看出来的事实？”潘西问。</p><p><br/>　　“往代表了特定人物的袜子里塞魔药材料是什么意思，和材料效果有关系吗？”</p><p><br/>　　“你说错了，迪戈里。首先，我不认为那仅仅是‘代表了特定人物’。见鬼，这绝对是被人穿过的。”德拉科拉出一把椅子坐下，向卢娜做了个手势；“腿挪开点儿，洛夫古德。”</p><p><br/>　　卢娜挑起眉毛，她侧了侧身，看着斯莱特林从桌兜里掏出不知谁落在这儿的麻瓜笔记本和羽毛笔。纯血巫师啧了一声，意料之外没有发表更多看法，从后翻开笔记本头也不抬地问：“你们谁能找找其他地方有没有墨水瓶？我有个猜测。”</p><p><br/>　　“斯内普改作业用的红色的行吗？”哈利在讲台上翻了翻。</p><p><br/>　　“你他妈放血当墨水我都不在乎。”</p><p><br/>　　哈利把瓶子狠狠砸在德拉科面前，比了个粗鲁的手势。</p><p><br/>　　德拉科翻了个白眼没理他，借着周围荧光闪烁的光在本子上把袜子里装着的魔药材料名称和每个人的姓氏都写了下来，首字母多描了几次。奇怪的感觉在德拉科心中蔓延，他说不清到底是什么，但它带来的不安甚至让德拉科都没什么心情和哈利吵架。</p><p><br/>　　“我怀疑这是一种魔药配方。”他把那些材料圈在一起，用羽毛笔敲了敲桌面，宣布。</p><p><br/>　　“就凭这些材料？”</p><p><br/>　　“书包里装的可不止材料，”德拉科指着另一张桌子；“那还有一张羊皮纸。”</p><p><br/>　　赫敏托着下巴想了想，突然发出恍然大悟的声音，她扑过去拿起写了数字和字母的羊皮纸从头到尾看了一遍；“你的意思是这些字母代表的是每个人的姓氏？！”</p><p><br/>　　“我知道你对我的聪明才智很羡慕，但你能小点儿声吗格兰杰？我一直没说不代表我摔懵忘了是谁砸到我的。”</p><p><br/>　　赫敏翻了个白眼，看在德拉科提出了一个新思路的份儿上姑且没多说什么。她把羊皮纸放到笔记本旁；“如果把所有这些都对应起来，D1就代表一株艾草，C3是3克月长石……但是这里有一个Potter和一个Parkinson，首字母是一样的。”</p><p><br/>　　“不过是两种可能，。”德拉科飞快地将数字抄在对应的位置，在两个P开头的后面分别打了个斜杠，补充上另一个数字。</p><p><br/>　　“这些材料能做出什么？”秋探头过来。“单从效果上来看，水仙根和蛇牙都具有提神效果，但是能被艾草抵消掉。颠茄和蝙蝠翅膀混在一起是有毒的，虽然能用月长石减弱毒性，但这样就不能稳固绝音鸟羽毛的效果……姜根看起来很多余。”</p><p><br/>　　“月长石和绝音鸟羽毛混在一起可以让人听见另一个世界的声音。”卢娜严肃地说。</p><p><br/>　　“卢娜！”金妮尖叫，“不要说这种吓人的话！”</p><p><br/>　　“我有个主意。”赫敏一把抢过德拉科面前的笔记本和手里的羽毛笔，无视斯莱特林的抗议在上面写了一句话；“我们不知道那间屋子里到底有什么，根据现状来看显然这个情况不太正常。所以我们可以不进去，只是写一张纸条然后从门缝塞过去问问那边屋子里的人这些材料到底有什么含义！”</p><p><br/>　　她将写好的纸条呲啦从本子上撕了下来，刚转身打算出门，突然面色苍白地停下了。</p><p><br/>　　借助已经变暗的光，每个人都看到了一张折起来的纸条从门缝下面滑了进来。</p><p><br/>　　“谁在外面？！”哈利飞快地冲过去拉开教室门，走廊上静得没有任何声音，向左向右看也没有任何人影。</p><p><br/>　　“谁在外面，哈利？”金妮的语气在颤抖，她向前走了两步，立刻被卢娜拉住手。</p><p><br/>　　“我没看到，”哈利捡起掉下的领带和纸条，重新把门按原样关上。“外面什么人也没有。”</p><p><br/>　　“纸条上是什么？”潘西紧紧抓着德拉科的肩膀。</p><p><br/>　　黑发巫师皱着眉展开那张纸条，有一会儿没有说话，而后面色凝重地将它递给赫敏。</p><p><br/>　　纸条上的东西无论字迹还是内容，都和赫敏刚写下的完全一样。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. PART 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>你好，我并没有恶意。只是想知道门外放着的魔药材料是否有什么含义，如果可以能否用同样的方式回信？</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　两张完全一样的纸条在赫敏手里，如果非要找出不同的地方，那么只能说从门缝里塞进来的纸条上有折叠的痕迹。</p><p><br/>　　“这是什么恶作剧？”向来冷静的赫敏·格兰杰吓得声音都在抖，“什么咒语能模仿其他人的笔迹？”</p><p><br/>　　“我只知道复制已经写下的一段话的咒语。”塞德里克拍了拍把头埋在自己胸口的秋的后背安慰她。</p><p><br/>　　“斯莱特林有段时间喜欢玩那个咒语，猜猜哪个是原件之类的。魔法创造的东西总会有痕迹的，对吧，德拉科？”潘西转头，“德拉科？”</p><p><br/>　　“嗯？哦，没错。”撑着额头沉思的德拉科猛然回神，“我们经常用那个打赌。复制字迹的咒语能被咒立停取消，你们可以试试。”</p><p><br/>　　虽然心里明白从前提条件来看这种情况根本不可能，但赫敏还是尝试了一下，不出意外，有折痕的纸条上字迹没有任何变化。</p><p><br/>　　“假设，我是说假设，卢娜的理论是对的，这地方就是一个空间闭环。会不会走廊和教室里有时间差？整个地方就像一个大型的时间转换器！”哈利猛地一砸手掌，“所以你刚写了纸条我们就会收到纸条，发生的事是一个闭环！”</p><p><br/>　　“怎么，你用过时间转换器，波特？”</p><p><br/>　　“我的确识字，马尔福。”哈利用德拉科说过的话回敬，斯莱特林发出一阵不屑的怪声。</p><p><br/>　　“这听起来是很有道理，”塞德里克说，“除了我们并没有往教室外放一个塞满了袜子的书包。”</p><p><br/>　　“所以我们应该这么做？”</p><p><br/>　　“不，”赫敏猛然回神，她语气坚定地说：“如果真的是这样，我们应该打破这个闭环。”</p><p><br/>　　“我不知道究竟是什么原因但是，显然我们被卷入了什么咒语的效果里。”她把本子和羽毛笔扔向德拉科，金发巫师咒骂着手忙脚乱地接住，女巫大步已经走到黑板前。“谁能给我点光？”她拿着粉笔问。</p><p><br/>　　哈利连忙跟过去点亮魔杖尖。</p><p><br/>　　“现在可以确定的几件事有：这里应该是位于地下的魔药教室、我们被卷入了未知的大型魔法；不确定但可能性很高的猜测有：这是一个空间闭关、外面走廊的时间并不像我们熟悉的那样流逝。”赫敏在黑板中间画了道分割线，确定事件和猜测的可能分别写在两侧。“我之前说过，魔法的影响并不只存在于咒语本身；而马尔福——姑且认为他是对的——”</p><p><br/>　　“我能听见你。”德拉科咋舌。</p><p><br/>　　赫敏没理他；“——的意思是，理论上来讲不存在影响范围大同时有不会让被影响的人察觉的转移魔法。综合来看以上所有，目前最有可能的或许是我们、包括魔药教室，都被卷入了一种和时间有关的魔法中。”</p><p><br/>　　“有些进入禁林的人会在出来后仿佛老了很多，”卢娜认真地说，“《唱唱反调》上刊登过这样的故事，我认为霍格沃茨附近出现这样的魔法并不奇怪。”</p><p><br/>　　赫敏理解地点点头，没注意到其他人尴尬或是不屑的表情。</p><p><br/>　　“那么对症下药，如果时间是关键，那么我们就去打破时间，直接从核心下手！”</p><p><br/>　　“所以你的意思是，我们一直在屋子里呆着？”</p><p><br/>　　“既然已经确定会有人把我写的纸条送过来，那么最好的方法就是一直呆在屋里寻找离开的方法。”</p><p><br/>　　“我讨厌这么说，但是我支持格兰杰。”为了表明态度潘西直接一屁股坐了下来，满脸写着除非你拖否则我不走。“突然出现在奇怪的地方最安全的就是呆在原地，我们巫师家庭一直都是这么教给孩子的。等到早上，肯定有人会来找我们。”</p><p><br/>　　“在魔药教室一晚上？”哈利有些烦躁地说，“干什么，打魁地奇？”</p><p><br/>　　“好主意格兰芬多！正好四个学院的找球手都在！需要我变一个金色飞贼吗？”</p><p><br/>　　赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的找球手并没有卷入他们幼稚的争执的意思，两个人在说悄悄话。潘西瞥了眼德拉科，金发巫师还保持着撑着头的姿势一动不动。</p><p><br/>　　“德拉科？”她有些担心地问，“你还好吗？”</p><p><br/>　　“潘西，”德拉科答非所问，“你看。”</p><p><br/>　　他没有拿出魔杖，借着周围昏暗的光用手指点了点摊开的笔记本和书包里的那张羊皮纸。</p><p><br/>　　“虽然我之前说不知道这是什么意思因为不是我写的……但这是我的笔迹，”他压低声音努力稳住语调，一字一句地说。“除了这个，还有个更奇怪的地方。”</p><p><br/>　　金发的斯莱特林将羊皮纸折了一下放到笔记本上，用手指圈起来两个靠近的“D”。</p><p><br/>　　“庄园里以前有一只叫多比的家养小精灵，小时候我闲着无聊会教他写字，我不知道是家养小精灵都一样还是那只比较特殊，他写‘D’的时候一直都在最后画个圈。我觉得很有意思，所以我也这样写，后来被知道原因的我爸爸训了一顿，上霍格沃茨之前就彻底改掉这个习惯了。简单来说，哪怕让我故意这么写，我也不一定能写成这样。但是……”</p><p><br/>　　羊皮纸上的‘D’比笔记本上的多出了一个圆形小尾巴。</p><p><br/>　　“我不相信格兰杰，”德拉科严肃地说，“至少，这绝对不是单纯的时间闭环。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>　　时间已经很晚了，金妮和卢娜有些撑不住，靠在一起脑袋一会儿一往下低，塞德里克和秋帮忙把她们的长袍变成了被子。潘西靠着还在纠结笔迹的德拉科眯着眼睛，赫敏放弃了粉笔，用不会发出太大噪音的魔咒在黑板上添加细节。</p><p><br/>　　哈利从教室左边走到右边，来来回回越走越烦躁。</p><p><br/>　　“我还是觉得呆在屋子里没用。”他刚忍不住开口，赫敏连忙比了个嘘声的手势，女巫指指角落里的金妮和卢娜。</p><p><br/>　　“你现在所有东西都只是推测！”于是哈利压低了声音，丝毫没有闭嘴的打算。“为什么不去证实一下？！”</p><p><br/>　　“你要怎么证实，哈利？直接推门进去？”</p><p><br/>　　“这有什么问题？！”</p><p><br/>　　“梅林，听听，‘这有什么问题’。”德拉科没忍住笑了出来，震得潘西一个激灵清醒了。</p><p><br/>　　“怎么了？”她迷迷瞪瞪地问。</p><p><br/>　　“你和韦斯莱家的小母鼬可真是天生一对儿，波特。你听说过有个词叫‘二重身’吗？意思是在现实生活中看到了另一个自己。”德拉科掐着自己的脖子，嘶嘶地说：“这是不详的征兆，二重身会杀了你取而代之。”</p><p><br/>　　“是吗，那你记得下次往我身上蹦的时候别先勒死我，不然二重身就没用了。”哈利下意识回敬，说完突然意识到哪里不太对，两个人双双移开视线。</p><p><br/>　　“萨拉查在上，你怎么还在说这个鬼故事。”潘西抖了抖，“我讨厌这个！”</p><p><br/>　　“这又不是我原创的，都是多比说的，你想要和家养小精灵理论吗？”德拉科尖锐地说，“你太没品了帕金森。”</p><p><br/>　　“多比？”</p><p><br/>　　“如果你进入那个空间就回不来了怎么办？”哈利还没来及对德拉科提到的那个名字提出更多疑问就被赫敏的声音拉了回来。他连忙反驳：“不，赫敏！实际上，我想的是打开门但是不进去，这样总是可以回来的。”</p><p><br/>　　赫敏陷入了沉思。“嗯……似乎也不是不行，但是第一，你不能一个人出去，我和你一起。第二，我写了的那张纸条要留在这儿。”</p><p><br/>　　“我觉得换个人比较好，”秋突然插嘴，“上次是你和塞德里克，这次可以是我和哈利。”她看了眼德拉科和潘西，斯莱特林们立刻假装睡觉。</p><p><br/>　　“嗯，看来他们还是不去。”秋毫不意外地点点头。</p><p><br/>　　“我也去！”不知道什么时候醒过来的金妮用咒立停把被子变回了长袍，抱着噔噔噔跑到哈利面前急刹车站稳。</p><p><br/>　　“三个人更安全！”小女巫坚定地站在哈利面前，“我也去！”</p><p><br/>　　“我不认为这是个好选择，金妮。”赫敏为难地说，“你才三年级，万一真的有危险……”</p><p><br/>　　“我也去。”卢娜小跑过来。</p><p><br/>　　“你也是三年级，卢娜！”</p><p><br/>　　“我们是去找线索的，不是看孩子的。”秋不耐烦地指出。</p><p><br/>　　“你只比我们高了两个年级！”</p><p><br/>　　“要不还是我……”</p><p><br/>　　“不！！”毫无准备的塞德里克被秋和金妮吼得吓到摔回凳子上。</p><p><br/>　　“为什么你们每个人都想要求我做什么？我不是你们需要保护的小妹妹！我可以为我自己做决定！”红发女巫生气地大喊，她抓起卢娜的手；“你们就呆在这儿好了，我们自己去！”</p><p><br/>　　她说着，和卢娜一起推开门跑了出去。哈利骂了一声见鬼，立刻喊着她们的名字追了出去，秋呻吟一声，对塞德里克打了个手势之后也跟了出去，临走前还不忘按原样关上门。</p><p><br/>　　赫敏怒视纹丝不动的两个斯莱特林。</p><p><br/>　　“省省吧，格兰杰。”德拉科不在乎地摆摆手，“好像我们谁去了小母鼬就不会跟过去一样。她可真是可怜，费尽心思想要引起某人的注意，可人家偏偏心里有个白月光。”</p><p><br/>　　“这不是你该管的，马尔福。”赫敏厌恶地说。</p><p> </p><p><br/>　　“如果不是她先害我摔到头，我他妈才懒得管一个小屁孩子！”</p><p><br/>　　“是你先——”</p><p><br/>　　“哈利･波特本人说什么了吗？”德拉科强硬地打断，“也许你认为你什么都懂，万事通小姐，但哈利･波特在想什么要做什么你没资格代替他告诉我！真是奇怪，他到底是没有嘴还是没有手还是如我所想没有脑子？哦，我懂了！黄金男孩太过珍贵，所以什么都需要他的小跟班们来做是吗？”</p><p><br/>　　“只有你们斯莱特林才有‘跟班’！”赫敏不屑地瞥了潘西一眼。</p><p><br/>　　“我必须要为自己辩解，”黑发女巫皱眉，“如果你是在说高尔和克拉布那两个没脑子甚至不会自己找路走的就算了，但我还不至于去当一个胆小鬼的跟班……嗷！FUCK YOU MALFOY! 我本来想说我们是朋友的，现在我改变主意了，你就是我鞋底的垃圾！”</p><p><br/>　　“真是难为你整天在垃圾堆里蹦哒，才踩了一脚的垃圾了，帕金森。”德拉科满意地收回戳潘西的手。</p><p><br/>　　“好了，好了。现在如果你们肯放下这个话题，也许你们能回答我一个问题。”德拉科从赫敏看向塞德里克。</p><p><br/>　　“我没有义务回答你的任何问题。”赫敏摆出一个防御的姿势。</p><p><br/>　　“哦格兰杰，这不是义务的问题。你的不回答同样会成为一个答案。不如自己选择吧，告诉我，关于那扇门里面，你们到底隐瞒了什么？”他握紧自己的魔杖。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. PART 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　德拉科按住潘西示意她先别说话，他们的位置离另外两个人不算近，之前所有人都在的时候他不太敢开口，毕竟像哈利･波特那种没脑子的只会第一时间支持他的好朋友，根本不去听其他人的理由，更不要说德拉科･马尔福的理由了。</p><p><br/>　　所以对于这次无意间的人员分配他真的很满意，只会脑子发热做决定的都出去了，留下来的刚好是有问题的，赫敏･格兰杰讲道理、塞德里克･迪戈里不想闹矛盾，至少不会出现他被人围攻的情况。</p><p><br/>　　“我们隐瞒了什么，”赫敏重复他的话，“为什么你这么觉得，马尔福？”</p><p><br/>　　“不像某些人，我有眼睛耳朵并且可以思考。”德拉科翻白眼，“你从回来后就有意识躲着波特，别告诉我是因为‘听到了他的声音’，格兰杰。用你的话说波特是你四年的好朋友，”他奇怪地顿了顿，再开口时语气更加尖锐：“我不知道你这种人会怎么想，但是像我们这种从小就生活在魔法世界的人如果只是在一个地方听到了不该出现在那里的人的声音，第一反应一定是‘这是什么魔法’。撇开出身问题，既然你每次都能有比我高的成绩，我不相信你没考虑过咒语的可能。”</p><p><br/>　　“那还真是谢谢你看得起我的成绩。”赫敏哼了一声。</p><p><br/>　　“别转移话题，”德拉科打断道，“你绝对听到了什么会让你躲着波特走的内容。那是什么格兰杰？到底多严重的话才会导致这个结果？”</p><p><br/>　　“我没听清。”赫敏一字一句地说。</p><p><br/>　　“迪戈里？”德拉科直接转头去问另一个人。</p><p><br/>　　凭塞德里克的性格，他绝对不会让一个比自己小这么多的未成年巫师单独去做任何可能有危险的事。也许他没听出来说话的人是谁，但只要赫敏听见了内容，塞德里克一定也听见了。</p><p><br/>　　“赫尔加，这都什么事儿啊。”塞德里克头疼地说。“现在的四年级都这么可怕的吗。”</p><p><br/>　　毕竟和哈利･波特一个年级，德拉科心想。每年都会摊上点儿乱七八糟的事儿。</p><p><br/>　　“你没否认，”于是他继续逼问：“所以你的确听到了什么。为什么不说出来？难道说……你们不是勾搭上了，而是有什么会把我们都搭进去的计划。”</p><p><br/>　　“别把人想得这么阴险，马尔福。”</p><p><br/>　　“你们别先搞得像有阴谋我也不至于多想。”</p><p><br/>　　“明明是你整个晚上都在到处找别人茬！”</p><p><br/>　　“我？！”德拉科尖叫，“需要我提醒你吗格兰杰，是谁他妈连差点害死我？！”</p><p><br/>　　“为什么你以为我会在乎这个？！”</p><p><br/>　　德拉科差点儿噎死：赫敏･格兰杰是不是真的疯了？一开始给他用恢复活力还能说是一时心急没多想，现在有足够的时间留给她思考，但她还是这个态度怎么想都不太对吧！</p><p><br/>　　真的想要自己死吗？！他越来越怀疑整件事都是这群人计划好的了！</p><p><br/>　　走廊上突然传来杂乱的脚步声，德拉科看过去时门已经被打开，刚才出去的四个人争先恐后挤进来。哈利砰地关上门，然后突然想起了什么又慌里慌张打开捡回掉门外面的领带随便一卡砰地又把门关上。</p><p><br/>　　金妮立刻转身抱住满脸茫然的秋，呆在屋子里的四个人震惊地看着她们。</p><p><br/>　　“我出现幻觉了？”潘西惊悚地问。“小母鼬之前不是一直在针对张吗？”</p><p><br/>　　“发生什么了，秋？”塞德里克立刻走过去担心地问，秋还是满脸茫然。</p><p><br/>　　“我……我不知道。”她摇摇头，看着抱过来的金妮比任何人都茫然。“我追过去的时候他们都跑太远了，那边太黑，什么也看不见，我想起来你们说的不要直接用荧光闪烁所以也用了蓝色的光……”</p><p><br/>　　塞德里克的脚步顿了一下。“然后呢？”他温柔地问。</p><p><br/>　　“我和哈利去找金妮了，”卢娜接话道，“她并没有跑太远，但是走廊里有一段特别黑，什么都看不到，我认为是因为有咎蛾吃掉了那里的光线。”</p><p><br/>　　“我看见我自己了！”金妮大声说，她牢牢抱着秋死活不肯松手。</p><p><br/>　　德拉科有点怀疑她是惊吓过头抱错了人，但话又说回来了，在知道可能存在时间闭环的情况下，仅仅因为“看见自己”绝对不至于吓成这样，难道是因为他讲的二重身？那个时候小母鼬就醒了？下一届的格兰芬多还行不行了？</p><p><br/>　　“一开始我还以为是镜子，但是后来哈利和卢娜追过来了，然后对面也出现了哈利和卢娜……但是，但是他们的荧光闪烁是红色的！”</p><p><br/>　　教室前方什么东西落地的声响硬生生打断了金妮惊恐的描述，赫敏连忙说我只是不小心，蹲下去捡被碰掉的粉笔。</p><p><br/>　　“马尔福？”从进来之后一直小心翼翼贴着门注意外面动静的哈利似乎这才发现德拉科也在似的，他有些奇怪地问：“你怎么在这？”</p><p><br/>　　德拉科觉得他迟早要被这几个格兰芬多气死。</p><p><br/>　　“我怎么——我怎么在这儿？！”他不敢置信，“要不是回不去，我宁愿去医疗翼躺着也不想在这个鬼地方！”</p><p><br/>　　“是的是的我知道你头受伤了，别那么戏剧化。”哈利翻了个白眼，他走过去伸手示意德拉科侧头，被莫名其妙的斯莱特林一把打在手背上。</p><p><br/>　　“梅林，我到底又怎么着你了？”格兰芬多崩溃地说，“对不起，好吗？我也不知道会摔到你，所以就这一晚上你能不能别再做个混蛋了！”</p><p><br/>　　这根本不是混不混蛋的问题，是哈利·波特脑子出了问题！德拉科简直要混乱了，这人刚才说什么？对不起？梅林在上，哈利·波特居然向德拉科·马尔福道歉了，这是能登上明天《预言家日报》头版的新闻！丽塔･斯基特在哪儿，出价合理他就卖了。</p><p><br/>　　“你别过来，你去清醒清醒脑子再和我说话。不对，别和我说话！”德拉科伸直胳膊一路后退到墙边，哈利还想跟上去直接就被拿魔杖指着。黑发巫师垂下肩膀嘀咕了句类似“算了我不管了”，走到教室另一边找了个凳子坐下，他瞥了眼德拉科，开始生闷气。</p><p><br/>　　生闷气——！？这他妈是哪门子玩笑？！哈利･波特以为生闷气就能威胁到他吗？！虽然如果目的是逼疯德拉科，那么恭喜！已经成功一半了！</p><p><br/>　　“等等，我有个新的猜测。”赫敏举着发光的魔杖从粉笔盒里挑了两根彩色的粉笔出来，“这不是什么时间闭环，这是平行空间！”</p><p><br/>　　“平行空间？那是什么？”金妮总算肯松开手了，然而她还是扎在人最多的桌子旁。</p><p><br/>　　“我不知道你们从小在巫师家庭长大的人听没听说过这个理论，”赫敏意有所指，不过被指的那个还在惊恐死对头的异常完全没工夫搭理她；“面对一件事做出不一样的选择会导致不同的发展。这不是说选择了A之后选B的可能性就彻底消失，让我想想……比如说！我今天起床忘记带领带了，而直到吃完早餐才意识到，这时候我有两个选择——回去拿领带或者直接去上课。”</p><p><br/>　　她在黑板上用白色的粉笔画了一个大大的“Y”型，用蓝色粉笔圈起来其中一个分岔。</p><p><br/>　　“如果我不回去拿领带，那么我会在课堂上因为仪表问题被教授扣十分。”她用蓝色的粉笔在旁边写下关键词，又换成红色的圈起另一个分岔继续边说边写。“或者，我回去拿领带，但这样的话我就来不及在上课铃前进入教室，会因为迟到被扣十分。虽然就结果来看，两种选择都是格兰芬多会因为我被扣十分，可这两种情况造成的后果从本质上来讲依旧是不一样的。比如，我选择直接去教室，那么在路上会遇见的一些事在我选择去宿舍时就会错过，反之同样。所以选择导致未来出现了分岔，进而衍生出不同的世界——在这张图上就是蓝色的和红色的——它们向不同的方向延伸，哪怕再出现同样的选择也不会再合为一体。”</p><p><br/>　　“就像一个世界的我们出门是选择用蓝色的荧光闪烁，而另一个用的是红色的。”塞德里克总结。</p><p><br/>　　赫敏转过身，严肃地点了点头。</p><p><br/>　　“我能理解这个。但你也说了格兰杰，在这之后两个世界不会再合为一体。”潘西指了指金妮，“那小韦斯莱看到的算什么？”</p><p><br/>　　“我们现在被卷入未知的魔法里了，也许那种魔法会在不同的世界之间开启通道——比如外面的走廊。”哈利猜测。“这就是为什么它不是地下室原本的样子，大多数魔法都需要一个媒介。”</p><p><br/>　　“你听起来仿佛真的有脑子。”德拉科没忍住讽刺，然而哈利只是瞥了他一眼，看不出在想什么，没有接他的话。</p><p><br/>　　赫敏赞同地拍拍手；“所以就像我之前说的，呆在教室里才是最安全的选择！谁也不知道和另一个世界牵扯过多会出现什么，我认为我们至少应该先等到天亮。”</p><p><br/>　　“万一那边的人想要害我们怎么办？”秋突然语出惊人。</p><p><br/>　　“就算是不一样的世界那也是我们自己，为什么会害我们？”金妮不解地问。</p><p><br/>　　“这算是……我们拉文克劳经常为了锻炼思维能力一起玩儿的一个游戏。”她用眼神向卢娜寻求支持，金发女巫轻哼着点点头。</p><p><br/>　　“那个问题是，如果你和现在的性格不一样会发生什么。刚开始是最简单的完全反转假设，后来会慢慢修正一些因素。我只是在想，如果是‘选择’导致了世界分流，那么那个‘选择’是什么？会让我们的性格改变多少？”</p><p><br/>　　“既然我们这边的赫敏知道平行世界，那边的赫敏很有可能也能意识到。所以，如果那边屋子里的是我们的黑暗面，”秋越说越抖；“他们会怎么看待一个奇怪的空间里突然出现的和他们一模一样的人？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. PART 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　教室里安静了下来。这的确是让人不得不多想的情况，没有人敢肯定地说黑暗面的自己是什么模样、会做出什么，哪怕对方的的确确是“自己”。</p><p>　　“别吓自己了，秋。”过了好一会儿，塞德里克才开口安慰，“赫敏只是说了一个例子，谁也不知道到底是什么会造成世界间的不同。而且我不认为这些差异会特别大，你看，如果对面真的有杀心，大概率会追着金妮他们过来。”</p><p>　　“或者他们回去喊人。”德拉科指出。他还是很在意之前被打断的话题，赫敏和塞德里克究竟听到了什么。然而人一多他反而不敢问，在这儿的除了他和潘西一个二个都是向着格兰芬多的。</p><p>　　“你总是把人想得这么阴暗，德拉科･马尔福。”卢娜的语气中隐约有指责的味道。</p><p>　　“对不起，但是我和你很熟吗？”德拉科好笑地问，“现在随便是个人就敢教训我了？”</p><p>　　“别理他，卢娜。”哈利插嘴，“他今天脑子不对劲。”</p><p>　　我不对劲？！到底是谁不对劲？！德拉科简直目瞪口呆，更可怕的是卢娜居然接受了这个说法，一本正经地建议你可以喝点曼德拉草汁，听说可以治头痛。</p><p>　　直接喝会暴毙吧！我看透你们了！你们就是想让我死！</p><p>　　“我不相信会有任何原因足以让我杀人，”赫敏双手抱怀，“而且我相信，不管哪个我都会阻止其他人做傻事。”</p><p>　　哈利缩了缩脖子。</p><p>　　“你以为自己是谁，能拦住其他人，格兰杰？得了吧！你连那边的小韦斯莱都拦不住！”潘西嫌弃地挥挥手。</p><p>　　“赫敏要干什么还轮不到你说。”金妮冲她做鬼脸，“我也不需要别人指手画脚。”</p><p>　　“停止和格兰芬多讲道理，潘西，为什么要和巨怪过不去呢？”</p><p>　　“真的，我宁愿再和布雷斯睡一次也不想和格兰芬多讲道理了。”</p><p>　　“你什么？！”德拉科一把把潘西拽得坐了下来，他按着潘西的肩膀嘶嘶地问：“潘西･帕金森，你什么时候和布雷斯･扎比尼搞一起去了？！”</p><p>　　“我们才没搞一起！”潘西被冒犯到了般反驳，“那只是一次性的事，别这么大惊小怪。”</p><p>　　“我好朋友和我室友搞一起去了还不告诉我，我有资格大惊小怪！特别是在我知道扎比尼是个什么货色的前提下！”</p><p>　　“你觉得他什么货色？”</p><p>　　德拉科沉思半晌，笃定道：“除了脸和身材无一是处。”</p><p>　　黑发女巫十分赞同；“技术也很好。”她补充。</p><p>　　“我不想知道！！我的耳朵！我的脑子！快给我一个一忘皆空！”</p><p>　　“先别吵了，我有个建议。”塞德里克指着魔药材料储藏室，“如果真的担心会有人从外面进来我们可以在门口做个陷阱，这里面一定有什么可以暂时阻止人行动的魔药成品。”</p><p>　　“比如永久生效的强力胶水？我记得斯内普教授之前拿出来给我们看过，是很显眼的淡蓝色。我们可以把它洒在门口。”秋建议。<br/>　　这听起来是个切实可行的方法，几个人互相看了看，年长的赫奇帕奇示意其他人去找他留在外面以防万一。于是他们都去了储藏室，德拉科尽量让魔杖的光暗一点，他对什么胶水没有一点兴趣，洒在门口除了</p><p>能防止外面的人进来也同样阻止了里面的人出去，在明知有人隐瞒信息的情况下德拉科真不觉得这是个好主意。</p><p>　　但他也没有足够的理由反对，贸然开口肯定会把火引到自己身上来，所以德拉科选择找东西保护好自己。他毕竟是个斯莱特林，其他学院的人和他没关系。</p><p>　　储藏室大概有三分之一教室的大小，排列紧促的木架子上堆满了瓶瓶罐罐，屋里一直有人小声嘀咕什么，或许是在讨论胶水到底长什么样。德拉科从进门就直接往里钻，斯内普的习惯他还是能猜到点儿的，所有杀伤力大的肯定都在不显眼的角落里藏着。</p><p>　　虽然肯定没几瓶，毕竟这是教室里的储藏室，全都是教学用具。斯内普看起来再可怕也不至于把储藏室变成毒药库。</p><p>　　……他的私人储藏室什么样还真不好说。斯莱特林的院长可是被卢修斯·马尔福称赞过的人，诚实地说，哪怕是德拉科得承认这并不是个正面评价。虽然德拉科认同卢修斯整天念叨的麻瓜天生劣等泥巴种不该存在的理论，但说白了他只是想生活在一个那样的世界，让他自己去创造去干掉什么人？算了，斯莱特林拒绝上前线。</p><p>　　“你们找到了吗？”哈利的声音从一侧响起。</p><p>　　“很遗憾，这边没有蓝色的。”卢娜从另外的方向回答。</p><p>　　“我也是，”金妮紧接着说，“但我找到了可以产生烟雾的魔药，这个应该也可以用。”</p><p>　　“这边都是魔药材料。”潘西嘀咕。</p><p>　　德拉科趁着他们说话的时候在找到的几个小瓶子上施加缓冲咒，刚丢进长袍口袋就听到哈利的声音：“马尔福？”</p><p>　　“梅林啊，你今天什么脑子进水了吗什么事儿都针对我？”德拉科不耐烦地往外走，“不，我什么都没找到，谁说见过谁找。”</p><p>　　“我记得就是在这边！”秋大声回答，“也许是教授把它用光了。”</p><p>　　“他用强力胶干什么？把所有格兰芬多的嘴给粘上？”斯莱特林冷笑着嘲讽，刚踏出储藏室一步立刻退了回去，他小心翼翼地放大魔杖的光，探头出去扫视一圈，僵硬地转回来。</p><p>　　“就现在，”他屏着气，“都有谁在储藏室？”</p><p>　　刚才说了话的几个声音再次响了起来，哈利从药架后面探出头，看到德拉科见鬼似的表情不解地走过去。</p><p>　　“外面怎么……嗯？”格兰芬多低头看着挡在面前的手臂。</p><p>　　“等等等等，其他人呢？”德拉科烦躁地挥开他的手，在三个女生一个接一个出现后不死心地往里面探头；“没别人了？”</p><p>　　哈利一声不吭突然把魔杖的光提到最亮，在一片骂声中调回最初的亮度。</p><p>　　“没有别人了，我敢肯定。”</p><p>　　“FUCK YOU POTTER! 你他妈都能比迪戈里还像个灯泡怎么一开始不这么干！”</p><p>　　“这很浪费精力的好吗！”</p><p>　　“那就别他妈显摆！！”</p><p>　　“是你问有没有别人的！”</p><p>　　“为什么你突然问这个问题，马尔福？”秋走到门口，“赫敏在哪儿？”</p><p>　　“哦，差点忘了，这就是我要说的。”斯莱特林侧身让开门，教室里空荡荡的，大门敞开着，满屋的桌椅板凳间没有一个人影。</p><p>　　“格兰杰和迪戈里，他们都不见了。”他耸耸肩，干巴巴地说。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　他们费了十足的力气才成功阻止秋出去找塞德里克，哈利差点儿用上速速禁锢，还是被金妮按下来的。直到德拉科大吼了一句“那不是你真正的男朋友！”，年长的拉文克劳才肯消停。</p><p>　　“不是我真正的男朋友？”她重复，“你什么意思。”</p><p>　　“你们四个出去的时候我问了格兰杰一个问题，”德拉科示意潘西，黑发女巫点头表示肯定；“虽然我到现在都没理解你说她躲着波特是什么意思。”她补充。</p><p>　　“躲着我？”</p><p>　　“是的，我知道你的巨怪脑处理不了这样复杂的信息，所以你们最好全都闭嘴听我说。”德拉科瞪了哈利一眼。格兰芬多被瞪得莫名其妙，但还是老老实实闭嘴了。</p><p>　　“他们回来后格兰杰一直不太对劲，波特凑过去的时候她第一反应永远是拉开距离，虽然她说这种反应是因为在另一间屋子里听到了你的声音——但是想想吧！这里是巫师界，不过是听到声音而已，至于吓得一个劲儿躲四年来的好朋友？”</p><p>　　所有人都看向哈利，黑发巫师“嗯”了一会儿，遗憾地说：“实际上，我没觉得她躲着我……”</p><p>　　“你是个不会思考的巨怪，别为难了，每个人都知道这个事实。”德拉科翻白眼。</p><p>　　“所以你认为他们听到了什么才会导致格兰杰躲着波特，”全程听了德拉科分析的潘西总结，“可这和‘不是真正的男朋友’有什么关系？”</p><p>　　德拉科没有直接回答，反问道：“什么情况下你才会想躲着我，潘西？”</p><p>　　“嗯……我偷吃了你的零食？萨拉查，说到这个我想起来了，上次我就是拿错了你的软糖结果就被你咒了！德拉科·马尔福你个小心眼的饭桶！嗷！”</p><p>　　金发巫师收回戳潘西的手。</p><p>　　“好吧，这不是我想要的回答，但也差不多是类似的意思。你还记得你对那边屋子里的人有什么假设吗，张？”</p><p>　　“那边的人是我们的黑暗面。”在秋开口之前，哈利恍然大悟地敲了下手心；“你的意思是赫敏听到了……该怎么说，黑暗面的我的发言？”</p><p>　　“或者说你的黑暗发言。”卢娜轻飘飘地纠正：“你是她的朋友所以她会维护你，但她听到‘你’的话了，所以会下意识害怕。”</p><p>　　“这都不能解释你说塞德里克‘不是我真正的男朋友’，马尔福。”</p><p>　　“波特，再点一下灯。”</p><p>　　“我是什么，你的家养小精灵？”哈利抱怨着，但还是用荧光闪烁照亮了教室。这次他没有把亮度控制太高，相反扩大了照明范围，让秋有些意外地看了他一眼。</p><p>　　“仔细看看周围！”德拉科夸张地挥动手臂，“我假设你们的眼都没瞎，这么明显的问题就不用我挑明了吧？”</p><p>　　教室和之前相比没有特别大的变化，像是学生们都收拾了自己的东西急匆匆地赶去下一堂课，桌面上连张羊皮纸都没留下。</p><p>　　……嗯？</p><p>　　“他们带回来的书包呢？”金妮指着空荡荡的桌子问。</p><p>　　“我猜，重要的是为什么包和他们一起不见了。”潘西不自在地看向门口，“那里面的魔药材料和字母数字到底代表什么？”</p><p>　　“这不是重点，帕金森。”德拉科恨铁不成钢地叹气，他不是很想直接挑明，哈利･波特肯定会怀疑他，放在平时德拉科还有心情和他杠，可是现在有更要紧的事关心。</p><p>　　“格兰杰和迪戈里在‘另一扇门’前带回来了一个装着用途不明物品的东西、格兰杰基本是承认了她隐瞒了自己听到的话——结果因为你们四个回来打断了话题、迪戈里提议让所有人去找魔药他守在门口、等我们出来，他们两个和之前的东西都不见了。如果他们是被别人带走，迪戈里站在门口但格兰杰可是进储藏室了的，不可能没有动静或者收拾那些东西的时间。”</p><p>　　“他们是‘另一扇门’里的人。”年长的拉文克劳终于反应了过来，“没人知道外面的走廊到底是什么情况，也许最初的猜测有一定道理，空间上它也是一个类似时间转换器的闭环！这样他们回来时就可能走错房间，把另一扇门里的人不知道为什么放到走廊上的书包拿回去，因为那本来就是他们那间屋子里的人不知道为了什么才放在外面的！”</p><p>　　秋音量的逐渐增高，最后几乎是在尖叫，而她话音刚落，走廊上就传来了玻璃被震碎的声音。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. PART 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　所有声音瞬间消失。</p><p>　　“我……假设我的声音没大到能震碎玻璃？”半晌，秋小心翼翼地说。</p><p>　　“重点是外面的窗户根本他妈的没有玻璃，”哈利烦躁地打断，“那这声音是哪儿来的？”</p><p>　　格兰芬多说着开门就往外跑，金妮嘟囔了句他一个人太危险了便追了过去，卢娜皱眉看了眼德拉科，也摇摇头跟上。秋似乎突然对呆在这个空间里极度不安，她警惕地观察着周围后退到门口，转头就跑。</p><p>　　“她什么意思？”德拉科被秋的行为搞得满头雾水，“我干什么了？我不就是说她男朋友不是原本那个？”</p><p>　　然而他没能得到回应，一道人影飞快地从德拉科身边闪过，冲出门消失不见。德拉科愣了一下才反应过来发生了什么。</p><p>　　“潘西？”一时间也管不了其他有的没的了，德拉科下意识拔腿追就追；“潘西？！”</p><p>　　仅仅是跑两步就让原本就头晕的德拉科差点儿摔倒，他连忙撑住门框，捂着胸口大喘气，等他终于能看得清东西之后走廊上不知何时已经空无一人。</p><p>　　甚至没有除了他自己呼吸声之外的声音。</p><p>　　视线尽头是看不透的黑暗，这不奇怪，上次出来时德拉科已经看到了走廊的情况，然而在刚才有好几个人跑出来的情况下现在居然听不见任何声音怎么想都不对劲。</p><p>　　他突然想起哈利为什么会出门，于是借着星光观察地面，能看到的范围内并不存在玻璃碎片。他吞了口唾沫，小心翼翼地靠近窗边向外探头。窗外一片平静，不知是否是错觉，天空中的彗星比之前更加明亮，德拉科屏住呼吸微微低头，下方如哈利･波特所说，什么也没有，甚至不像悬崖深处。</p><p>　　玻璃破碎的声音再次突兀地从不远处传来，斯莱特林吓得一个激灵差点儿没撑稳窗台滑出去。他捂住胸口往下压砰砰直跳的心脏，天生的直觉告诉他身后有什么人在，然而德拉科不敢回头，仿佛只要他坚持不动就是安全的。</p><p>　　见鬼，他也知道这是“仿佛”。</p><p>　　考虑到那个人直到现在也没有对自己动手的现状，德拉科在心里安慰自己也许只是刚才跑出去的谁回来了，他悄摸摸地把手伸进口袋握住一瓶魔药飞快转身。</p><p>　　“FUCK! 吃错药了波特？！”德拉科松了口气，而后开口就骂：“你他妈学会皮皮鬼吓人了？！”</p><p>　　哈利･波特先是愣了，随即笑了笑，用德拉科从来没见过出现在这个人脸上的表情。</p><p>　　“只是看见你了。”他耸耸肩，语气柔和。</p><p>　　哪里不对。德拉科皱眉，虽然多出了一个人，但从出门到现在，他可以肯定地说除了自己的呼吸和没有平复下来的心跳以及离自己有段距离的玻璃破碎声以外，没有别的声音响起，这个人出现得太过突兀。</p><p>　　“你口袋里装的是什么？”哈利突然问道，不等德拉科回答，他伸出手就要去掏斯莱特林的长袍口袋。</p><p>　　想着这应该和教室里试图看自己后脑勺是一样的抽风，德拉科只是嫌弃地往旁边躲了一下。于是彗星的光直射在哈利脸上，金发巫师抬起眼，下一秒立刻蹦出一米远。</p><p>　　“波特，”德拉科死死盯着他的额头，呼吸急促。“你额头是怎么回事？”</p><p>　　在那道著名的闪电形伤疤旁有一道延伸到头发里的形状狰狞的白色疤痕，不知道给他留下这种伤口的人和他有什么深仇大恨，又是用了什么魔咒才无法被彻底治愈。</p><p>　　巫师之所以比麻瓜优秀原因之一就是他们能办到很多在麻瓜眼里不可能的事，比如只要不是黑魔法导致的伤口，总有什么方法能治疗好伤口不留痕迹。德拉科敢肯定在自己的记忆里哈利･波特从来没有受过那么严重的伤，就算他没注意《预言家日报》也不会放过这么大的新闻。</p><p>　　“头上？”哈利不解地伸手摸了摸，这才意识到德拉科指的是什么。黑发巫师恍然大悟般笑出声；“啊，那是之前打了一架留下的，不是什么严重的伤，别在意。”他耸耸肩，再次问：“你口袋里装的是什么？”</p><p>　　不严重会留下疤？骗谁呢？还是说因为有什么意义所以故意不治好？</p><p>　　德拉科不知道该怎么形容自己现在的感觉，他从没感受过这样明显的压迫感，明明哈利只是站在那微笑着，却总让人觉得被残暴的捕食者盯上了。哈利往前走一步德拉科后退两步，光线越来越暗，在周围的景物全都不可见的瞬间德拉科转身就跑下一秒就被软腿咒击中向后倒去。</p><p>　　他甚至没听见有人念咒。</p><p>　　一双手撑住德拉科的肩膀让他不至于直接摔倒，德拉科还没来及尖叫就被从后面卡住了脖子，他仿佛听到了骨头错位的声音，不管多么努力喉咙里只能发出嘶哑的气声，原本昏暗的视野开始出现光斑，他疯狂地试图把那只手从自己脖子上掰开，可根本敌不过对方的力气。</p><p>　　终于，在德拉科快要窒息的时候钳制着他的力道消失了，他双腿软得支撑不住身体，几乎是贴着背后那个人软绵绵滑倒在地，撑着头一个劲儿咳嗽。</p><p>　　“这是什么？”那个熟悉的声音饶有兴致地说，德拉科咳得眼眶里都是泪水根本看不清，只能听到哈利继续说：“支持塞德里克？”顿了顿，“波特臭大粪？梅林，你多大了马尔福，还玩儿这一套？”</p><p>　　你他妈到底在说什么？德拉科想说话却发不出声，只能一味地咳嗽。哈利侧过身，借着星光将手里的徽章翻来覆去看了看。</p><p>　　“不过说实话，做得还不错。”他略带惊讶感慨道，“你真的很擅长这种没什么用的小咒语。”</p><p>　　……现在揍他一顿不被反杀的可能性有多大？</p><p>　　“这个就归我了，权当救了你一命的报酬。”哈利不慌不忙把徽章别在胸口，向德拉科伸出手。</p><p>　　金发巫师惊恐地看着那只在自己视线中模糊不清的手，他揉揉眼，视野变清晰了然而那只手却没有消失，甚至离他更近了，稍微动动就能碰到他的脸。</p><p>　　德拉科被火烧了似的一巴掌拍开哈利的手。</p><p>　　“滚开！”他嘶哑地咒骂；“少他妈在我面前装模作样！”</p><p>　　这是一个他解不开的心结：当年在火车上哈利･波特拒绝了他的手，对于从小到大从来没被人拒绝过的马尔福家小少爷而言这简直是天大的耻辱。所以他开始针对哈利･波特，针对那人的所有朋友，哪怕后来冷静下来想想会觉得自己反应过度，德拉科也不可能再改变自己的态度，梁子已经结了一个又一个，谁先退出谁就是那个笑话。</p><p>　　他不想因为同一件事变成笑话两次，也不需要哈利･波特虚伪的友好。</p><p>　　“……我不知道发生了什么，但你爱逞强这点还真是在哪儿都一样。”哈利无奈地叹了口气。</p><p>　　他用不知什么时候握在手里的魔杖指着德拉科，金发巫师没来及害怕就注意到双腿恢复了知觉，这次他确定了，站在他面前的人真的没有念咒。</p><p>　　一个四年级的学生是怎么学会无声咒的？</p><p>　　“快回去吧，”哈利弯下腰，直接抓着德拉科的肩膀把他拉了起来，明明看起来差不多的身板却充满了德拉科无法抗衡的力量。“现在外面不安全，马尔福。去教室里呆着，等天亮了再出来。”</p><p>　　他把他推出无光的黑暗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>　　除了赫敏和塞德里克依旧不在，所有人都呆在教室里。潘西站在门口喊他的名字，看到金发巫师的身影后立刻把他拉了回去。</p><p>　　“你去哪儿了？”她担心地问。</p><p>　　德拉科不自在地看了潘西一眼。</p><p>　　“别担心。”他含糊地回答，默默把胳膊从潘西的手中抽出来。坐着的人在冷静地窃窃私语，仿佛之前的混乱全都是德拉科的幻觉。</p><p>　　“波特。”德拉科突然出声喊，在哈利抬头时扔过去一个东西，黑发巫师用找球手的条件反射一把抓住；“你看看这个。”他扬起下巴示意。</p><p>　　哈利有些不明所以，但还是低头去看掌心里的徽章。“嗯，”他的语气听起来没什么波动，“不愧是你，马尔福。但下次能不能别用我做素材了？”</p><p>　　他扬手把徽章甩去桌子另一头，金属徽章在桌面上弹了几下，掉到地上发出清脆的声响，连带着德拉科的心脏也跟着震了一下，而后在杂音中逐渐平静。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　魔药教室再次安静了下来，似乎每个人都累得不想再说话，只有卢娜还在哼着不着调的歌。</p><p>　　德拉科在指尖转着从桌兜里翻出来不知谁忘记带走的羽毛笔，用余光观察着哈利･波特，在黑发巫师侧头看向自己时连忙低头假装沉思。</p><p>　　他有一个猜测，但是还没有足够有力的证据可以证明他是对的，如果需要证据必须开口问，而对德拉科来说直接问的风险太大了。</p><p>　　格兰芬多怎么这时候不出头了？他又瞥了一眼哈利，黑发巫师背靠着墙，眼睛随着变换不同光色的魔杖尖移动。</p><p>　　教室的门直接被秋用魔咒锁上了，现在出不去显然不是最重要的问题，谁也不知道“另一扇门”里的人究竟是什么态度，自从十有八九是“另一扇门”里的赫敏和塞德里克带着书包东西跑路之后，现在留下的每个人心里都不那么自在。</p><p>　　秋坐立不安，显然是在担心不知道现在在哪里的男朋友，但她也不敢贸然出门，所以只是时不时从座位走到门口然后又回来。在她第七次踱步到门边时，突然响起三声清脆的敲门声。</p><p>　　秋被吓得尖叫一声连连后退。</p><p>　　“谁在外面？”哈利示意所有人降低荧光的亮度，握紧魔杖大步走过去，小心翼翼地把耳朵贴在门上。</p><p>　　“哈利？”外面传来赫敏惊喜的声音。“是你吗哈利？”</p><p>　　哈利没有直接回答，他看了一圈其他人的反应；“当然是我，但是我怎么确认你是不是这里的赫敏？”</p><p>　　门外的声音沉默了一下，然后一个男声开口说：“我们决定出门时用的荧光闪烁是蓝色的。”</p><p>　　“塞德里克！”秋激动地喊，她冲过去挤开哈利把门打开，直接跳进男朋友怀里。“我一直在担心你！你们去哪儿了？”</p><p>　　德拉科幸灾乐祸地笑出声，哈利奇怪地看了看他，没有别的反应。</p><p>　　“天啊，我简直不敢相信自己经历了什么，这真是太奇怪了！”赫敏抱怨着挤进来，她拥抱了一下哈利，顺手把手里的东西砰地扔到桌子上。“所以，既然你问了我那个问题，哈利。我假设我们不在的时候这里同样也有一个‘赫敏’和‘塞德里克’。”</p><p>　　“是的，而且他们——”哈利看了看那个被赫敏扔到桌子上的书包。“他们也带来了一个书包。”</p><p>　　赫敏立刻来了精神。</p><p>　　“等等，我一直以为除了我们的魔药教室就是‘另一扇门’，但如果我们没有在门外放一个书包，他们也没有……”</p><p>　　“这里有不止两间魔药教室。”德拉科打断道，“说真的，这是一条可能是无限延伸的走廊。我从开始就觉得只有两间屋子不对劲，你却认为你什么都知道。”</p><p>　　赫敏白了他一眼没有接腔。</p><p>　　“你可以等他们说完再发表高见。”哈利不满地皱眉；“你们在那边都发生了什么，赫敏？”</p><p>　　赫敏和塞德里克你一言我一语的开始讲述他们所在的房间里发生了什么，基本和这里没什么差别，除了塞满了书包的袜子里裹着的魔药材料以及羊皮纸上的代码和德拉科记忆中对不上以外，其他发展几乎完美重合。</p><p>　　“我们意识到走错房间是在金妮——另一边的金妮，说她学着我们用了红色的荧光闪烁之后。”赫敏点亮了红色的光，“这太奇怪了，因为我们出门时用的是蓝色的。”</p><p>　　“所以那个格兰杰和迪戈里大概也是在同样的时间意识到的。”德拉科点点头，“现在我们知道了肯定不止有两个房间，但当时没人知道，所以那边的格兰杰下意识认为自己听到的——我不知道到底是什么的话，是她那边的波特说的，才会一直拒绝坦白。说到这个，”金发的斯莱特林指着刚回来的两个人问道：“你们到底听到了什么？”</p><p>　　“你是说在拿书包的时候？”塞德里克不明所以，但还是回答了：“就只是哈利在和另一个人吵架，因为太乱了根本听不清具体的东西。”</p><p>　　“所以又是一个不一样的地方，”潘西说，“那边两个怎么问都不肯说。”</p><p>　　赫敏带回来的除了书包还有另一间屋子里的两张羊皮纸以及用来记录的笔记本，德拉科抢在所有人前面把笔记本抢到手里，背过身唰唰翻开确认起来。</p><p>　　“现在我们都知道里面的字迹是你的了，马尔福。”赫敏冷哼一声。</p><p>　　“闭嘴万事通。”德拉科没好气地威胁。笔记本里使用蓝色墨水的字迹很明显是他的，大写的“D”后面没有多余的尾巴。不过……</p><p>　　他用指尖划过其中一个名字前被划掉的竖线，德拉科可以确定这不是自己写错字的下意识反应，他会选择用咒语擦去写错的字迹。</p><p>　　当然，出现这种程度的偏差对他来说完全不意外就是了。</p><p>　　“你发现什么了？”德拉科过了好一会儿才意识到这句话是在问自己，哈利･波特用不带讽刺的目光看着他，仿佛真的期待他能给出什么有用的观点。</p><p>　　“嗯……不，没什么，我只是在想为什么他们要在外面放一个这样的书包。”德拉科耸耸肩，“不论这边还是那两个误入的屋子都没人提出要这么干。”</p><p>　　“也许是为了分辨？”塞德里克不确定地说，“你们看，我和赫敏之所以走错房间，是因为所有门看起来都一样，而那些在外面放了书包的教室里的人比我们更早意识到应该标记自己所在的教室。”</p><p>　　“或者，他们的时间比我们快。”卢娜指出。</p><p>　　“这说得通！”秋接过话题，“既然现在我们也提到了标记教室的话题，我还是认为哪怕是不同世界的人，只要还是‘我们’，那么思维就是类似的。我们能想到的事他们或迟或早都会想到。”</p><p>　　“所以你觉得，我们也应该效仿他们的做法？”金妮两根眉毛都快拧到一块儿去了，她做了一个呕吐的动作；“我不能接受把乱七八糟的东西塞进袜子里，还和别人的臭袜子放到一起。”</p><p>　　“虽然很不情愿，但我赞同小母鼬的观点。”</p><p>　　“怎么，不敢脱袜子吗，马尔福？”哈利挑起眉毛。“你脚臭？”</p><p>　　德拉科以迅雷不及掩耳之势脱下袜子团成球砸到哈利脸上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. PART 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>正文（AKA前传）完结啦！还有番外，会更在这个series里，而不是这一篇里<br/>番外大概比正文字数还多wwwwwwwww</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“3，狐媚子蛋。”</p><p>　　“6，护法树树枝。”</p><p>　　“9，流液草。”</p><p>　　“8，乌头。”</p><p>　　“也许你们没有眼睛看不出来，但我写字的速度没那么快。”德拉科尖锐地说，他随手抓了种魔药材料塞进袜子里系好，用秋刚教给他们的魔咒在空中甩了个随机数。“2，圣甲虫。别说那么快，给我个时间写字。”</p><p>　　因为“羊皮纸上是你的字迹”所以被按在桌子旁记录的金发巫师心情十分不爽，不知道某几个人到底对拿他当苦力有什么执念，从一年级到现在，当他是仆人还是怎么的？</p><p>　　“1，蜻蜓翅膀。”潘西等他记录完自己的才说。</p><p>　　像是专门和他对着干，金妮紧接着开口：“1，薰衣草。”</p><p>　　德拉科毫不掩饰地咋舌。</p><p>　　“嗯，这次是椒薄荷，5。”卢娜打开不透明的玻璃瓶，从里面拿了段植物根出来。</p><p>　　“你不能有意识去挑选材料，”赫敏不满地指责，“这就不是完全随机的了。”</p><p>　　“它是随机的，”卢娜认真地反驳，“青翎悄悄告诉了我随机的结果。”</p><p>　　赫敏决定放弃和她理论。</p><p>　　塞德里克用悬浮咒把塞了魔药材料的袜子和写了代码的羊皮纸全都丢进卢娜不知从哪里翻出来的空书包，小心翼翼地打开门放在墙边。德拉科不自在地揉揉露出来的脚踝，看着本子上的两份记录，手指依旧不断划过那个被划掉的字母。</p><p>　　有人在他旁边坐了下来。</p><p>　　“有事吗，波特？”他没有停下自己的动作。</p><p>　　“你甚至都没有确认，为什么知道是我？”哈利･波特靠在墙上翘起一只腿，饶有兴致地问。</p><p>　　德拉科干巴巴地笑了一声；“少看不起人了，黄金男孩。”</p><p>　　“我没有看不起你，马尔福，别忘了，我可是那个问你意见的。”</p><p>　　“这可真是不同寻常，我一直在想你为什么会这么做。”</p><p>　　“你总是会从别人看不到的角度思考问题，虽然我觉得大多数时间都是你在随口胡说，”哈利扬扬下巴示意另一边的卢娜；“但我猜这是普遍现象。”</p><p>　　年轻的拉文克劳正在用魔杖在空中写自己的名字，试图让痕迹停留时间更久一些。</p><p>　　德拉科看着她不断改变魔杖的运动轨迹，微弱的光线一次次消散，“我是什么样的？”他低声问。</p><p>　　哈利对他听起来莫名其妙的疑问没有太多情绪波动，黑发巫师撑着下巴想了想，用最简单的词回答：“Just Ravenclaw.”</p><p>　　格兰芬多向来不擅长话里有话的暗示。邓布利多或许是个例外，但德拉科认识的哈利･波特绝对是自戈德里克･格兰芬多以来最格兰芬多的人。根据秋的理论，每个哈利･波特的本质应该都不会差特别远，哪怕对方根本不是个格兰芬多。</p><p>　　“吓死我了，我还以为会是赫奇帕奇。”他干巴巴地说。</p><p>　　“哦，这谁说得准呢，马尔福！”哈利被逗笑了，他向后扬起脖子。“我的确见过足够和善的你，也许那是个赫奇帕奇呢？”</p><p>　　金发巫师没有回答，伸手整了整长袍的帽子，哈利侧头看向自己的肩膀，长袍帽因为刚才的动作而被挤得突出来了一块，虽然周围没什么光但只要离得近依旧看得出来内衬是墨绿色的。</p><p>　　哈利脸上的表情僵硬了一瞬，从背后伸手往下狠狠拉了下帽子。</p><p>　　“如果你没注意到那个人的长袍内衬颜色，我会认为你实际上是格兰芬多。”德拉科慢悠悠地说。</p><p>　　“这简直是侮辱。”哈利咋舌，“我不明白，为什么在其他世界里我永远是格兰芬多。”</p><p>　　德拉科刚想说那是因为你没脑子是常态有脑子才不正常，突然脑袋里闪过一个身影，脖子仿佛被人掐住发不出声音。他猛地伸手捂住喉咙，为了避免被发现异常假装挠了挠脖子。</p><p>　　格兰芬多绝对也分有没有脑子，不久前刚注意到口袋里的魔药和徽章被一起摸走了之后德拉科简直想骂人，虽然如果把那个家伙放到德拉科面前他是绝对不会开口的，他求生欲很强。</p><p>　　“你那个世界是什么样的？”不知道是没注意到他的异常还是故意转移话题，哈利好奇地问：“来这儿之前我也套了几个人的话，听起来都没特别大的区别。”</p><p>　　“我猜我的情况和你得到的情报没什么差别。”</p><p>　　哈利盯着他看了一会儿，无奈地叹了口气。</p><p>　　“在我那边，”黑发巫师突然讲起自己的故事，“分院帽说，斯莱特林能帮助你走向辉煌。正巧那个一直嚷嚷非要去斯莱特林的金发男孩被分去了拉文克劳，所以，为什么不呢？既然斯莱特林对我有好处，还能气到一个傲慢的混蛋，于是我就同意了。”</p><p>　　见鬼，所以哈利･波特会去哪个学院取决于他会去哪儿？第一次知道自己居然能对黄金男孩有这么大影响力的德拉科心情复杂。</p><p>　　“但之后我发现，他没那么坏，只是思考方式太过跳跃。我说我适合当找球手，他能在一秒内拐着弯想到我认为他飞行技术差劲，开口时就变成了‘当然不是每个人都像黄金男孩一样，呆在黑魔王的学院还有邓布利多护着，谁敢和你比高低啊’。”哈利捏着嗓子夸张地模仿德拉科的声音语气，虽然知道被嘲讽的同样是自己，但德拉科还是没忍住笑出了声，反应过来后连忙捂住嘴。</p><p>　　“算了吧波特，你知道斯莱特林是怎么玩儿的。”他咳嗽两声掩饰自己的失态，一本正经地说：“不是说你坦白了我就会坦白。”</p><p>　　“你真的没他好骗。”哈利叹气，“但实际上，我不是很在乎你的经历，比起那些有的没的我更好奇你是什么时候意识到不止有两个世界的？或者更确切来说，什么时候意识到和你呆在一起的人不再是你原本世界里的人的？”</p><p>　　……好吧，斯莱特林是这么玩儿的。在拒绝了谈论自己过去的经历之后，再拒绝情报分享就显得太难看了。虽然两者都不是什么需要保密的东西，说白了德拉科只是不太想和“哈利･波特”这个人说太多，不管对方怎么想，在德拉科看来他们可不是朋友，能聊到现在唯一的原因是这个黑发巫师是个斯莱特林。</p><p>　　和斯莱特林说话总归比和格兰芬多说话舒服。</p><p>　　德拉科沉思了一会儿；“在你……在他出去一次回来之后。”</p><p>　　哈利挑起眉毛；“比我猜的要早，一直在关注着我，马尔福？”</p><p>　　“别把自己想得太重要了波特，如果我关注你，那只是因为格兰芬多最容易看透。”德拉科含糊地避开正面回答问题，“实际上，不是因为某一个人。出去一次又回来的人里格兰杰行为古怪并且拒绝承认已经发生过的事、他的态度和之前不一样、张对小母鼬的异常行为明显不习惯。那时候我意识到，如果只有两个世界，不管怎么换都不能达成这样的效果，而如果可以存在第三个，那么就难免会有更多。”</p><p>　　“我认为……你认……他认为，”哈利两次纠正自己的话；“走廊并不像看上去那样无限延伸，而是发散状的。你注意到一直往前或者往后走会有一段看不见光的区域吗？对，他认为那里有一种随机魔法，当你穿过黑暗区域就相当于随机进入了一个新的世界。”</p><p>　　“如果你知道他的这个观点了，为什么你会在这个地方？”德拉科不解地问：“你毕竟是个斯莱特林，不至于去干格兰芬多那种没脑子往前冲的事。”</p><p>　　哈利･波特耸耸肩，没有正面回答；“当然不至于，但总会遇见特殊情况的嘛。”</p><p>　　德拉科刚想问是什么特殊情况，哈利就强硬地转移了话题：“你觉得这屋子里有没有和你来自同一间教室的人？”</p><p>　　“我不这么认为。”德拉科小幅度摇头，“我也不在乎，我只想等到天亮找方法回去。我那边洛夫古德虽然说的话都很奇怪，但她的确是第一个提出平行空间的人，我倾向于认为她‘彗星尾巴上的尘仙’的说法的确有一定道理。”</p><p>　　“我甚至不想问什么是尘仙。”哈利叹气，他把手做成喇叭状压着声音喊：“赫敏！赫敏！”</p><p>　　“什么事，哈利？”赫敏抓着羽毛笔和羊皮纸走过来，她瞥了眼德拉科，意有所指：“你在这儿干什么？”</p><p>　　“和我聊天。”德拉科扬起眉毛，故意拖着长腔。“和波特呆一起时间长了，终于你的眼睛也瞎了？梅林，我不知道近视也会传染，我现在走来得及吗？嗷！FUCK YOU POTTER!”</p><p>　　“别理这个疯子，赫敏。”哈利收回打开他胳膊的手，“你的S.P.E.W.徽章还有吗？”</p><p>　　“我只带了一个。”赫敏在两边口袋里掏了掏，“你要它干什么。”</p><p>　　“试图把马尔福发展成会员。”哈利随口回答，他接过那枚蓝色的徽章在手心里翻来覆去地看。</p><p>　　赫敏发出一阵厌恶的声音。“马尔福？”她往旁边退了一步，“告诉我你在开玩笑，哈利。你不会真的认为这种人可以被说服吧？”</p><p>　　“鉴于我看见你就想呕吐（spew），我猜这不是难事。”</p><p>　　哈利急忙跳起来拦住赫敏挥出一半的拳头，德拉科下意识抬起胳膊挡在脸前，直到棕发女巫被哈利劝着推回去才慢慢放下手。</p><p>　　“我是真的不明白，马尔福。”哈利揉着太阳穴回来，刻意攥着领子避免让帽子内衬的颜色露在外面。“既然你打不过别人，为什么非要整天惹事儿？”</p><p>　　“就好像你不能停止呼吸。”德拉科向他的手中示意，“你要个呕吐徽章干什么？”</p><p>　　“是家养小精灵权益促进会。”哈利更加心累地解释，“我需要确认一件事，在我那边，赫敏的徽章裂开了，而且她只带了一个。”</p><p>　　“我那边张的手镯也是。”德拉科指指另一边秋的左手，银镯子好好的在她的手腕上。</p><p>　　他们不约而同地沉默了。这是迟早要面对的现实：同一间教室里那些你熟悉或仅仅是有点印象的面孔却不是你知道的人，更糟糕的是你甚至不知道如何找到他们，更不要提找到原本的教室。</p><p>　　“你……我知道这个问题有点蠢，但是你想过去其他世界看一看吗？”哈利突兀地问。</p><p>　　“看什么，看我有没有真的被分到赫奇帕奇？”</p><p>　　“哦我不知道，也许你根本没来霍格沃茨上学而是去了德姆斯特朗；也许斯内普在教黑魔法防御术；也许有一个世界，我能见到我爸爸妈妈。”哈利用毫无波澜的平稳语调说。</p><p>　　德拉科猛地闭上了嘴。</p><p>　　按照原本的习惯，这种时候德拉科就该开始嘲讽黄金男孩真可怜连父母都没有了，可他说不出口，因为他意识到万一找不到回去的方法，他就真的再也见不到自己的父母了。</p><p>　　这种感觉令人难以忍受的窒息，仿佛宇宙中只有你自己了，他甚至无法肯定那个原本的世界里现在存在的是什么样的“德拉科･马尔福”，如果他再也回不去，会有人意识到他消失了吗？</p><p>　　他们会想他吗？</p><p>　　德拉科抬头看了看哈利･波特，突然明白了什么叫做“特殊情况”。</p><p>　　来自斯莱特林的哈利･波特没有遇见什么特殊情况，他是在寻找一个特殊情况，不惜赌上一切作为代价。</p><p>　　“所以，既然你理解了。”哈利伸了个懒腰，“我差不多也休息够了，和你聊天很愉快马尔福，但是我要走了。”</p><p>　　“等等，什么？”德拉科连忙站起来，然而哈利已经走到了门口，不管其他质问的声音若无旁人打开门走了出去。</p><p>　　“What the fuck, 我还没……”</p><p>　　德拉科刚要追上去，没关紧的门缝里突然滚进来一个黑色的球体，下一秒整间教室都被呛人的黑色烟雾充满。他飞快地捂住鼻子，却还是被不小心吸入的烟雾呛得咳了好几声，好不容易缓过来劲儿，却直接被人抓着衣领往外拖。</p><p>　　“放开……唔！”</p><p>　　看不清的人影一拳打在德拉科的腹部，力道毫不留情，德拉科差点儿把内脏都给吐出来，他被揪着甩到墙边，一根魔杖戳进他被迫扬起的下巴。</p><p>　　“嗯……你看起来没什么特别的。”意想不到的声音懒洋洋地评价，德拉科整个人都傻了，他颤抖着睁开眼，正对一张无比熟悉的面孔。</p><p>　　——那是他自己的脸。</p><p>　　但那个人看起来又和他完全不一样，眼中的冷漠比摄魂怪更凛冽，没有温度的表情简直不像一个还活着的人。</p><p>　　“可是很不巧，既然你也是德拉科･马尔福，我想你应该明白和天选之子作对的本能。原本我也只是随便找了个目标，可是——”</p><p>　　那个人收紧卡在他脖子上的左手，德拉科一口气没上来脑袋嗡地一声视野直接黑了。真见鬼了，为什么每个人都喜欢掐他脖子？！而且哈利･波特就算了，面对同样是自己的人为什么他还是掰不开的对方的手？！</p><p>　　“他救了你，”那个声音充满了比蛇毒更多的恶意，“那我就毁了你。”</p><p>　　漆黑的视野瞬间变白，脖子上的力道突然消失。与此同时一个人用自己的声音疯狂地骂骂咧咧，语言激烈到德拉科甚至不敢想象同样是“自己”到底从哪儿学会的那么多脏话。钳制着对方的哈利･波特侧头躲开冲着眼睛来的拳头，刘海被带动的风吹起，露出额头上他曾见过一次的显眼伤疤。</p><p>　　“我道歉，我的确没想到他居然真的疯到会直接冲进去。”哈利对德拉科露出一个带着歉意的微笑，然后语气瞬间严肃：“跑！”</p><p>　　德拉科捂着喉咙拔腿就跑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>　　他不知道自己穿过了多少不见光的黑暗区域，突然出现又消失的尖叫和争吵从来没有停止。然而不论跑多远，那个疯子冷漠的眼神好像都紧贴着他的后背，一旦停下来就会把他刺穿。</p><p>　　德拉科拼命向前跑，天空中的彗星逐渐分解，闪闪发光的碎片向下飘落。他抬头想要看窗外微弱的光，逐渐变得漆黑的视野却让德拉科直接向前摔倒四肢着地。</p><p>　　头疼得仿佛要裂开，反胃的感觉愈发严重，德拉科颤抖着腾出一只手攥紧胸口的衣服抵在胸口，不知过了多久，当他终于能够分出一部分注意力放在周边时，他听到了脚步声。</p><p>　　对方步伐很稳，一步步靠近，直到停在德拉科前面。这次他没有感受到之前的威压，于是试探着向后坐下，还没抬起头，就听到了另一个熟悉的声音：</p><p>　　“哦，是你。”</p><p>　　熟悉的声音用不熟悉的傲慢冷漠地说。</p><p>　　德拉科缓缓抬起头，哈利･波特背着手，居高临下地看着他。</p><p>　　彗星划过窗外，留下的光照亮走廊。德拉科看着哈利･波特身上那套绝对和他小时候在卢修斯书房里见过的拖地黑色长袍同样款式的衣服，目光缓缓上移。</p><p>　　“……波特，”他语气颤抖，“你额头怎么回事？”</p><p>　　“嗯？”哈利下意识伸手撩起额前刘海，“我的头上怎么了，德拉科？”</p><p>　　他的额头光洁一片，不见了那道闪电形的疤痕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>　　FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>之后还会放出一段关于【牵扯到多少平行世界？】的聊天记录</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>总之就是我和我同学关于平行世界线梳理的聊天记录</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong> <a href="http://note.youdao.com/s/JRoaHbMO">→  关于彗星au的平行世界梳理  ←</a> </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>文字版尝试 ↓</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>忆浮初 12:02:49</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我最近闲了！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 12:02:54</p>
</div><div>
  <p>咱们明天聚聚吧！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>喵～汪～ 12:15:04</p>
</div><div>
  <p>好嘞</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 12:15:22</p>
</div><div>
  <p>所以repo——（发出鸽子的声音</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>喵～汪～ 12:15:45</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 12:15:59</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>喵～汪～ 15:37:33<br/>看完了</p><p><br/>忆浮初 15:38:32</p><p>
  
</p><p>忆浮初 15:38:36<br/>好简洁</p><p>喵～汪～ 15:38:51<br/>最开始我以为是解忧杂货铺那种，跨时空，就是过去见到了未来，未来与过去的一个闭环</p><p>喵～汪～ 15:39:26<br/>往后再看发现，平行宇宙，绝赞</p><p>喵～汪～ 15:39:47<br/>尤其是看到马尔福被狂溜</p><p>忆浮初 15:40:21<br/>被狂溜wwwww</p><p>忆浮初 15:40:35<br/>你不是看过彗星解说吗</p><p>喵～汪～ 15:40:58<br/>有吗？</p><p>喵～汪～ 15:41:05<br/>不记得了</p><p>忆浮初 15:41:08<br/>？</p><p>忆浮初 15:41:10<br/>那我记错了</p><p>忆浮初 15:41:12<br/>可能不是你</p><p>喵～汪～ 15:41:18<br/>哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>喵～汪～ 15:41:38<br/>开放式结局很棒</p><p>喵～汪～ 15:42:44<br/>而且马尔福头疼，我可不可以理解为这也可能是他梦中和世界，或者他穿越了</p><p>喵～汪～ 15:42:55<br/>果然是一千个哈姆雷特</p><p>忆浮初 15:43:12<br/>不</p><p>忆浮初 15:43:13<br/>他</p><p>忆浮初 15:43:14<br/>真的是</p><p>忆浮初 15:43:17<br/>摔的（。</p><p>喵～汪～ 15:43:24<br/>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>喵～汪～ 15:43:26<br/>好可怜</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:43:40</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:43:43</p>
  <p>我本来真的</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:43:45</p>
</div><div>
  <p>没想</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:43:48</p>
</div><div>
  <p>让他晕的</p>
  <p>喵～汪～ 15:44:14</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:45:54</p>
</div><div>
  <p>不过他穿越是真的</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:46:17</p>
</div><div>
  <p>从蜡烛全都熄灭他们就都算是穿越了</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:46:37</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我给你理一下一共都有多少次穿越/互换</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>喵～汪～ 15:46:48</p>
</div><div>
  <p>来吧</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>喵～汪～ 15:47:02</p>
</div><div>
  <p>初老师课堂开课了</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:47:43</p>
</div><div>
  <p>等等</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:47:47</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我的文档呢妈的</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:47:51</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你给我发一下（。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>喵～汪～ 15:47:58</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:48:02</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我懒得开另一个电脑</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>【文档传输中……】</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:49:34</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一开始，马尔福的戒指裂开之后他喊了潘西</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:49:43</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但是没看到潘西</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>喵～汪～ 15:49:54</p>
</div><div>
  <p>对</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:49:55</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那个时候潘西就换了</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:50:05</p>
</div><div>
  <p>跟随小白鼬哈，小白鼬没换过</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>喵～汪～ 15:50:06</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:50:46</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>所以有这一段，在潘西看来她是和马尔福一起被抓的，马尔福这么说她就很懒得理他</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:54:08</p>
</div><div>
  <p>然后直到卢娜金妮出现</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:54:29</p>
</div><div>
  <p>魔药教室A里，除了潘西，全部都是彗星德原世界的人</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:55:25</p>
</div><div>
  <p>第一次能开门后，他们所有人都去了走廊</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:55:56</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>这里卢娜突然跑了</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>喵～汪～ 15:56:13</p>
</div><div>
  <p>嗯嗯</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>忆浮初 15:56:47</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>这时候再回来的卢娜也替换了，诶我统一一下，彗星德原世界是A，第一个替换的潘西是潘西B，替换的卢娜是卢娜C</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>忆浮初 15:57:34</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>然后他们回教室</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>人还是这些人（彗星原世界+潘西B卢娜C），但魔药教室丛A变成了D</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:58:20</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>回教室之后，这里也是在证明潘西B不是潘西A</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>喵～汪～ 15:58:48</p>
</div><div>
  <p>原来如此</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:59:17</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>还有这里</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 15:59:29</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他俩的认知出现了略微的无差，但是不太明显</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>喵～汪～ 15:59:47</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 16:00:23</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哦对，非要说的话，秋的镯子不是也断了吗，对这个也断了</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 16:00:46</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那秋和塞德里克一开始也不是A了，就，秋E和塞德里克E好了</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>忆浮初 16:01:33</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>然后这里，赫敏A和塞德里克E出门，回来的是赫敏F和塞德里克G（是的这俩也不是同一个世界的，参考为什么塞德里克E不是塞德里克A</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 16:02:19</p>
</div><div>
  <p>现在教室D成员：彗星德、潘西B、哈利A、金妮A、卢娜C、赫敏F、塞德里克G</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>喵～汪～ 16:03:25</p>
</div><div>
  <p>秋E</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 16:03:38</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 16:03:41</p>
</div><div>
  <p>忘记了</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 16:03:49</p>
</div><div>
  <p>现在教室D成员：彗星德、潘西B、哈利A、金妮A、卢娜C、赫敏F、塞德里克G、秋E</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 16:04:43</p>
</div><div>
  <p>然后金妮A、卢娜C、哈利A、秋E都跑出门了</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 16:04:59</p>
</div><div>
  <p>现在教室D成员：彗星德、潘西B、赫敏F、塞德里克G</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 16:05:55</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>这里，是在证明彗星德和赫敏F不是同一世界的人</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 16:06:17</p>
</div><div>
  <p>赫敏F的世界里至少她没用恢复如初强行唤醒小白鼬</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 16:06:37</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>然后这里</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 16:07:19</p>
</div><div>
  <p>回来的是：金妮H、卢娜I、哈利I、秋J</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 16:07:41</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈利和卢娜是同一个世界的，他俩的世界也就是，温和哈戏精德的世界</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>忆浮初 16:08:06</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>这里，塞德里克来自使用红色荧光闪烁的世界</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>忆浮初 16:08:30</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>金妮H和她原本世界的秋H显然关系是不错的</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>忆浮初 16:09:43</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>温和哈的记忆中，戏精德就很戏精，跑过去装睡了，所以他才会问“你怎么在这（已经休息好了吗）”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>忆浮初 16:10:25</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>这里，温和哈世界里的马尔福和卢娜关系挺好的</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>忆浮初 16:10:33</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>至少四年级时（。</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>喵～汪～ 16:10:52</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>忆浮初 16:11:14</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>以及这个，又是潘西B和彗星德来自不同世界的证据</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>忆浮初 16:11:35</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>忆浮初 16:12:24</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>这里，教室D里剩下的人是：彗星德、潘西B、金妮H、卢娜I、哈利I、秋J</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>赫敏F、塞德里克G拿了东西跑了</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>忆浮初 16:13:43</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>在小白鼬解释这些事时，潘西意识到了不对劲，自己可能也不是这间屋子的人</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>忆浮初 16:14:02</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>所以第二次全员出门</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>潘西跑了</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>忆浮初 16:14:21</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>这里，只剩彗星德</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>喵～汪～ 16:14:50</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>忆浮初 16:14:56</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>然后万众瞩目的我们的黑哈出场了！噼里啪啦鼓掌！</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>忆浮初 16:15:44</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>是啊，黑哈对黑德基本算是一见钟情（开学时不算，黑哈根本没注意到黑德</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>喵～汪～ 16:16:59</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:17:32</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>所以黑哈还是有很严重的救世心理的，<strike>番外里他说“我等你再次路过人间”</strike>，这种心情早就有了</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:17:50</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>看到一个还……比较单纯的小白鼬就想救他一下</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:17:53</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>哦说到这个</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:18:00</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>这里他们出门不是玻璃碎了吗</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>喵～汪～ 16:18:06</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>对</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:18:09</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>那是黑德干的（。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:18:33</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>黑德本意是干掉彗星德，但被黑哈给拦住了</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:18:47</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>也就是说这个时候，彗星德的眼中走廊上只有自己和黑哈</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:19:02</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>实际上还有只被石化的黑德在隐形斗篷底下（。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:19:43</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>之前哈利和赫敏的悄悄话也一直是关于隐形斗篷和活点地图，哈利执意要自己出去是因为他知道自己有斗篷</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:20:10</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>这里，这里很明显了后面都说了是蛇院哈</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>喵～汪～ 16:21:05</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>这个没想到</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:21:05</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>这里又换了个教室，就叫教室K吧</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>教室K的人：彗星德、蛇院哈、剩下几个我也不知道都是哪个世界的，反正不是之前的世界也不是这俩哈德分别的世界</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:21:54</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>蛇哈和鹰德</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:22:03</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>活在对话里的鹰德ry</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>喵～汪～ 16:22:19</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:22:41</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>蛇哈是自己到处走的，想要找找能肯定自己父母存在的世界</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:23:11</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>至于黑哈黑德，这俩从一开始就摸出了要怎么回到原本世界的方法，所以在外面跑</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:23:17</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>你也知道黑哈黑德的世界</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:23:27</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>黑德是想找个平静点的世界生活</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>喵～汪～ 16:23:27</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>艺高人胆大</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:23:51</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>但是黑哈，他执着于复仇，只有自己原本世界的伏地魔才是真正的不共戴天的仇人</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:24:00</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>只有黑德才是他当初看到的那个人</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:24:07</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>所以他跟着他跑（。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:24:13</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>为了之后把他拉回去（。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>喵～汪～ 16:24:13</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>不对，是拿着通关钥匙，但是就不想回去</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:24:24</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>差不多</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>忆浮初 16:24:38</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>万众瞩目的黑德出场了！</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>喵～汪～ 16:24:52</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>忆浮初 16:25:24</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>黑德原本真的只是随便找个目标，结果黑哈救了这个目标，<strike>四年级的黑德可正处于勾引不到的情况下</strike>，所以直接就怒了</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>忆浮初 16:25:42</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>我 杀 我 自 己</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>喵～汪～ 16:25:45</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>忆浮初 16:26:08</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>最后理所当然就是</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>忆浮初 16:26:11</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>食死徒哈（。</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>忆浮初 16:26:16</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>AKA</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>非魂器哈</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>忆浮初 16:26:25</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>没了</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>喵～汪～ 16:26:46</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>番外过段时间再更，字数已经超了正文我便是没想到</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>